


Taking chances

by Buttercups



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Content, Weed Smoking, it's gonna be mostly fluff yep, just a bit, yes it got smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercups/pseuds/Buttercups
Summary: At first he just feels a tingle, some sort of picked up interest, like who's this guy, is that actually how he always act? because really, the guy looks awesome despite the very nerdy, stuck-up look, and Louis can't help but wonder how good-looking people can ever turn out to be boring and just plain awkward.Well, maybe boring's not the word - he's really fucking energetic, and looks quite passionate. But he's - like - both unusual and the plain cliché definition of a boring nerd. Whereas Louis really likes challenging people, the ones he can go crazy with and over, the ones with whom he can do stupid things to get into trouble, the ones who are provocative and daring.This nerd certainly doesn't look like this type of people. Still, he's really cute."-basically, Louis has his eye on the nerdy-Marcel-with-bad-ideas from BSE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resurrectdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/gifts).



> helloooo! I'm here with this little thing that I'm writing for resurrectdead (who does very good stuff go check it out) about the original marcel/louis pairing. I'm quite liking this, so I hope you all will too!
> 
> this isn't gonna be too long, I think just 2 or 3 chapters, bc at first I was planning on making it a one-shot but I was impatient to post that beginning so yep it's here :x
> 
> also I'm ignoring some impractical things about 1D's fame bc, well. it's impractical. sorry about that. and you can note that I'm not english so there may be some mistakes and if that's the case I'm sorry again
> 
> anyways, now that this is said, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Marcel. It leads to things, apparently.

Louis couldn't explain himself even if he tried.  
  
Really, even to him, it doesn't make sense. It doesn't go with what he usually wants, how he usually goes about things, who he usually likes to hang out with. It's nothing he'd do normally do, it's all just - _unusual_.  
  
At first he just feels a tingle, some sort of picked up interest, like _who's this guy, is that actually how he always act?_ because really, the guy looks awesome despite the very nerdy, stuck-up look, and Louis can't help but wonder how good-looking people can ever turn out to be boring and just plain awkward.  
  
Well, maybe boring's not the word - he's really fucking energetic, and looks quite passionate. But he's - like - both unusual and the plain cliché definition of a boring nerd. Whereas Louis really likes challenging people, the ones he can go crazy with and over, the ones with whom he can do stupid things to get into trouble, the ones who are provocative and daring.  
  
This nerd certainly doesn't look like this type of people. Still, he's really cute. And, well, Zayn, all shy and quiet guy he is, would probably not seem like it either, to someone who didn't know him well, when really, it's with him Louis has done the stupidest things ever. It's with him he gets high and him he goes out to clubs in secret, without the management knowing, getting lectured like teenagers afterwards. So you never know what people could actually turn out to be like.  
  
But really, the whole thing just seems crazy. The businessmen aren't anything they haven't ever seen before, to be honest - not giving an actual fuck about them and just seeing the money in them. But when they call him - Louis can't remember his name because he wasn't paying a lot of attention at the moment, busy with the quick thoughts about the cute secretary who just went in and got out straight away - it got really weird and unexpected.  
  
He's wearing big glasses, pushed-back hair, really old-fashioned clothes and he's obviously overexcited, and Louis doesn't like labelling people, but he can't help thinking he's probably gay, just like the dancer he calls in just a minute after. It's like they're all crazy in the head, but still, Louis keeps thinking that maybe he's gay and so maybe that means - yeah.

Seriously, though. What is he thinking with these ideas of new looks they could get? What the fuck is that? It's plain stupid, and honestly almost insulting. Is he supposed to know what he's doing, really? He can't help but raise his eyebrows after another badly photoshopped picture he made, and all along the boys and him keep sharing amused and incredulous looks, declining the styles one after the other.  
  
The guy looks unnerved, getting doubtful about his ideas, and he looks like he's almost sweating by the last few ones. Louis almost feels bad for him, because he apparently did expect this to work out, and Louis doesn't like when people are left self-conscious, but well. Louis also doesn't like to be overly cautious when people just ignore what they quite obviously are like - meaning, none of this at all.

They put an end to the meeting and Louis thinks, _well, that's it then, so - whatever_. He'll go and talk it out with the guys and think about the guy for the rest of the day and then a week later he'll forget about him forever.  
  
Except.  
  
Except they get called out just as they're about to get out the building, and they all turn around to be faced with Marcel, still smiling widely at them even though he does seem nervous a second later, when he actually gets a look at them all, and he's fumbling with his pants then, apparently searching for something in his pockets. Louis can't help tilting his head a bit when he gets to patting his back pockets.  
  
Then he's, a bit shakily, handing them a card with a trying grin, and he explains, "I'm so sorry that my ideas weren't - what you expected. I probably got overconfident. But I really got to say - I'm a big fan and well, I hope that if you're looking for some help one day then you'll maybe call me and I'll try again? I'll do better. So, if you want it, that's my card, with my number on it."  
  
There are a few seconds of silence as they look at each other and try to decide on what to tell him - well, the boys do, because Louis is too busy paying attention to the way he first looks hopeful and then seems to change his mind, retreating his hand a bit, and that's when Louis asks,

"Is it your personal number, then?"

The guy adjusts his glasses. "Hm, yeah - I know it's not really professional, but -"

He gets cut off when Louis just takes the card from his hand swiftly, letting out a simple ' _thanks'_ , and then turns around and gets out the building without a look back.  
  
It takes the boys a few moments to join him, and they all keep sending him questioning glares, but he tries his best to ignore it, and puts on his innocent look. It doesn't make them believe that nothing about that was suspicious, but it tells them not to ask anything, and it's exactly what he wanted.  
  
There's nothing to explain anyway.  
  
Nope, absolutely nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It takes Louis a few weeks to decide what to do with his number. Marcel's, that is. Since it apparently was his name, according to his card. Which suits him quite well, what with the first impression he gave out.  
  
For god's sake. Louis has no idea what he's even doing when he finally takes his phone determinedly in hand. All he knows is that, even though there were some days when he didn't actually think about this, it still kept going back to his mind, especially since he had left Marcel's card on his kitchen counter. On purpose. Because he didn't want to forget about him just yet; he wanted to give himself the possibility of it, and make himself actually think about texting Marcel.  
  
And now he's asking himself why the hell he's doing it. Go figure.  
  
He doesn't want this to happen by texts, so he's making it quite effective. He likes the real stuff, actual talking, being able to see the other, observing and being in contact. This is what he wants and expects from life, so he's taking it. Before he knows it he has typed the number in and is writing the text he's been thinking about over the past few weeks.

  
_Hello, Marcel, Louis Tomlinson here. I thought about what you said, and decided I'd like to see you and discuss some things together, so if you're okay with that, let me know when would be a good time!_

 

He's sending it immediately after he's done, not letting himself have doubts now that he actually began going for it. When he's in for something, he doesn't like to go back so easily, he's in for it and that's it. His heart seems to be beating just a bit faster, but that's fine. He knows how to control his stress, and he doesn't fear rejection that much, especially not from Marcel who looked so eager to work with them. He'd be a bit surprised if things went wrong, but he also knows that sometimes things happen unexpectedly.

He doesn't have to wait for long before getting an answer. The guy probably has to always check his phone, with his work and all, so it's no surprise, really.

  
  
_Oh, hello! I certainly am glad about this, thank you! Hope you won't regret trying a second time. I can make some time for you by tomorrow, around 5 or 6pm. But really whatever is easier for you guys will be just fine._

 

Oh, no. Of course he thinks the boys will be there. He's probably the oblivious one, never seeing when people are trying something with him, flirting or joking around. Gosh, it's going to take some energy from Louis. Weirdly enough, he's still feeling up to it, and texting his answer.

 

_No boys except for me this time. Tomorrow 5pm is fine by me. I'd like a quiet and casual place to talk, like a coffee shop, if you're fine with that._

 

He's hoping Marcel won't see too much into this for now, but he still wants him to get the feeling that this isn't all that professional. If it was, he wouldn't be asking to see him alone, so to Louis it's quite easy to understand.

He saves Marcel's number, just in case.

 

_From: Marcel_

_Oh, ok. Sorry, it just seemed obvious to me that you would all be together._

 

_To: Marcel_

_Does that bother you?_

 

_From: Marcel_

_No, of course not! I didn't mean it like that. It just made sense, I guess. But it is no problem at all! Looking forward to it actually! See you tomorrow, then. Thank you for contacting me._

 

_To: Marcel_

_Don't thank me, pleasure's all mine :) see you tomorrow._

 

And with that he thinks there's no way he won't understand that there's something more underneath it all. The smiley is just too friendly for him not to understand, as goes for the actual meaning of his text. Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well it doesn't really seem like it. They've decided to meet at the closest quiet coffee shop, and they've just arrived and ordered, but Marcel greeted him very formally, despite being quite smiley. So now, as they sit down, Louis can't help but wonder how the hell he is going to let his intentions be known, while still being smooth about it. Well - it's quite tricky to figure out, because really, Louis doesn't actually know what his own intentions are yet. He wants to see where things could go, though, that's for sure.

And Marcel still looks like he's trying to make his smile a bit smaller, cheeks a little pink and playing a bit with his fingers. ' _I'm a big fan, really',_ he had said. Yeah, Louis can see that.

"So, hm." Marcel starts, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'm glad you contacted me. Even though I've got to say, I'm quite, uh - surprised. With the - bad impression I felt like I had on you all."

"Ah, yeah. Well, it was quite - a weird encounter, I guess." Louis is trying to choose his words carefully. None of them would have contacted him about work again, that's for sure. "We were all just wondering what you were going on about. As in, like - your ideas couldn't have suited us. Like, ever."

Marcel seems to blush a bit in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about this. I just - I guess I'm so used to it being the styles every boyband wants that I - got overconfident, probably. It was stupid. I know you're quite unusual as a boyband -"

Louis arches an eyebrow, and Marcel's desperately stumbling over his own words to explain himself, "I'm not - I mean, it's not like - a bad thing, not at all. That's not what I'm saying, I swear. It's good! I - I like unusual things."

"You do?" Louis asks, resting his head on his palm and leaning in a bit. Marcel looks startled for a moment, pausing to look at him just a bit. Oh, Louis is going to have some fun, that's for sure now.

"Uh - yeah." he's looking away, hiding his hands under the table. "I do. So what I meant - I guess, was that you don't want to act too typical. You still have your likes and dislikes. And your personalities appearing through what you do."

"I like to think we do." Louis agrees, and then the waiter's giving them their coffees, so they thank him. He takes a skip before saying, "Don't worry about that. I texted you, so I'm not mad or anything. Though, now I'm thinking - maybe we should have sued you."

Marcel's eyes go wide at that, and Louis raises his eyebrows at him, a disbelieving little smile on his lips. "I'm joking."

"Oh!" he's back to grinning widely now, beginning to laugh a bit, "Of course, gosh! I got scared, sorry, I'm not - that should have been obvious."

"It really should have." Louis says, but he's smiling, and as he drinks again, he can’t help but notice how Marcel looks when he's laughing like that. It's quite a pretty sight.

When silence settles between them, Marcel's speaking up, "So, why did you really want to see me for? You guys have another music video to make?"

"Hm." Louis is looking decisively into his cup of coffee. "No, it's not about that."

Marcel pauses, visibly confused. "Okay? Actually - I hope I'm not being, like, invasive, but - how come the other boys aren't here? Wouldn't it be easier for all of us to meet?"

For a second, Louis thinks about lying. He didn't really prepare an answer to that, and thought it was better to go with what he felt on the moment given - lie and make something up, or actually tell him what's happening here. So for a second he gets scared and wants to lie, but in the end, he looks over at Marcel's serious face and - yeah. There's no way he's doing that. The guy's just too happy about it, and if he was to later find out Louis didn't actually want to work with him - hm. Louis doesn't want him to get his confidence down more than it already has. So he tries to tell it the best way he can.

"Okay. I'm gonna be honest, Marcel." he says, looking up at him. "Even though it's quite blunt, I guess - but I don't want to lie."

And with that he's making him frown in worry. Ugh. The guy is too easy to read, and apparently quite subject to feeling things deeply. Way to make things harder for Louis.

"Yes?" Marcel prompts in anticipation.

"I didn't really.. contact you for actual working reasons."

Marcel's face gets filled with confusion. "Oh? Uh-"

"Not at all for working reasons, to be honest." Louis is adding, trying to look nonchalant even though he's suddenly feeling uncertain. Especially with how Marcel is now looking at him intently. "I - hm. The thing is - I wasn't sure if I should contact you or not. But, well. I'm someone who likes to take chances. Because I keep thinking about how when we're dead it won't matter, you see?"

What the heck is he doing? Going into deep conversations already? That's certainly not how he would have planed to explain this, and he can't believe his words are getting a bit out of his control already. He's got to get a grip, seriously. Luckily, Marcel doesn't seem to judge him too hard, and is just nodding so that Louis can go on.

"So. I did it because - I guess you, like, got my attention. In a very weird way, I've got to say, because I was quite conflicted about what I thought about you, but. I think you're cute. There."

Marcel's reaction is immediate, and quite intense. He's leaning back in his chair a bit, looking down in embarrassment, and his cheeks are going crimson as he breathes a little ' _oh_ '. He looks startled and it actually makes Louis smile a bit.

He really  _was_ completely oblivious, apparently.

"You're cute and I thought there had to be something to explain why you gave such weird ideas that day, so I thought - might as well go for it. I'd like to learn about you. So, yep. That's why I tried to get you here."

Then he gets quiet as he considers Marcel for a bit. This one still is looking everywhere except at him, and he seems to be collecting his thoughts. It doesn't look like he's taking it really well, and Louis knows to be careful about all the ways people might be saying no without actually saying it.

"But, you know - I may be in One Direction, but fortunately I'm not someone who expects to have everything I could ever want. So if you don't think that's a good idea - if I made you uncomfortable, or wasted your time or whatever - I can deal with rejection. That's fine. You can tell me to get lost, and I promise I'll hold no grudges."

He tries an encouraging smile at the end, and Marcel actually answers it, even though it's an embarrassed one. Fortunately, he's shaking his head next.

"It's not - of course I won't tell you to get lost." he laughs a little, as if the very thought of it is ridiculous, "I'm just - not used to this kind of attention -"

"It's a shame." Louis throws in, satisfied when it makes him giggle a bit and blush again.

"Thank you. This is actually so flattering, because you're so - like - hm, yeah." he's stopping himself from talking, apparently, but Louis won't push him, "I'm not telling you to get lost. Not at all. Who would even - uh. I'm just really awkward in a general way and I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to these - type of things. But I'm - god, yes, okay, I - I'm all for it."

He's smiling widely now, and then hiding a bit behind the hand that isn't gripping his cup of coffee, and Louis goes for his most charming smile, relieved and satisfied that this is actually Marcel's answer in the end.

"Well, isn't that perfect!" he says cheerfully.

He takes a sip of his coffee as Marcel watches him with a soft smile, still looking a bit dumbfounded, and then Louis leans towards him to announce,

"It's a date then."

Marcel bites his smiling lip, looking down and adjusting his glasses. He's really pretty, with his big glasses and wide green eyes, and he just generally seems so sweet, and Louis can't wait to get to know him. Yeah - it's a thing, now, apparently.

They begin talking, and from then on they both can't stop smiling for the entirety of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how was that? let me know in kudos or comments pls, that's deeply appreciated :D
> 
> hope you liked it, if so then look forward to the next chapter...
> 
> bye! xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's not just rainbows and flowers now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey so I don't know if a lot of you were waiting for this, but well.. here's a new chapter! Finally some stuff happens and - yep. Hope you'll enjoy!

Louis feels happy. It's like he's filled with energy. He feels.. like he's been taking big, fresh gulps of new air.

It's great, and it's been going on for the past few weeks.

Long story short, it's all thanks to Marcel. The date went perfectly, especially for a first one, and since then they've kept meeting up and sending each other texts and stuff. They're still in the _getting-to-know-each-other_ phase, the conversations are easy and light, they're just learning basic facts about one another. It's good, no matter what.

Marcel is sweet. He's nice and polite. A little reserved, too, but it does make Louis want to get to know him in depth - and, hm - in all senses of the term.

Because, yeah, that's another thing. Louis is trying to repress it because they barely met really, but the way Marcel looks, the way he acts and talks - it gets to Louis. Quite a lot. Marcel's big pretty eyes, his enormous glasses, his little bow ties, his red - _red_ \- lips which make such pretty smiles - everything about him just gives Louis not so religious ideas. But he keeps trying not to think about it. Marcel's too innocent in general.

Well, in every fucking way, to be honest. Louis doesn't recall him ever making an innuendo of any sort, suggesting anything, or answering Louis' flirty ways by anything other than blushing and biting his lip - ah, yeah, that lip biting thing, which he also needs to stop doing. So, no, it's not like it's in Louis' plans to actually try anything sexual. They didn't even kiss yet, even though Louis wants to. He really, really wants to. But he also likes to take his time and be sure it's worth the try.

He wants, first things first, to actually _know_ Marcel, to learn important things about him, how he thinks, what he hates in this world, what his views are on everything. Also, everything about his relationship experiences, so that Louis never, ever makes him uncomfortable. It's really important to him.

It's a bit scary that he's thinking all of this about a guy he keeps calling a nerd in his head. And well, Marcel _is_ a nerd. He keeps talking about books and science and video games, and sometimes it's obvious just how clever and full of knowledge he is - and Louis actually likes that. He wants so much with and from him - it's so quick and unexpected, but it's also going so good - at least for now. When they talk, no matter how different they are, it's like they click. There's a connection, a thing of some sort, that makes Louis pretty sure this is actually going somewhere.

For now, he still wants to get to the important conversations, the ones that will make him pause and think a bit, and consider Marcel. He wants to see if it's going to be possible to have arguments with him, but in a calm, instructing way.

He's got a lot of faith in this.

 

 

 

 

 

They get to talk about more important matters about three weeks later. They're at a café again, smiling at each other while going on about their last few days without seeing each other. Just getting comfortable together, like they do every time. They're quite quiet, there is no tension, just them and the delicious smell of coffee - and Louis really feels at peace. Spending time with Marcel is getting easier every time. It's after a few seconds without them talking that Marcel begins to fidget a bit, and when Louis looks up at him he's frowning down at his coffee, his head in his palm, his other one nervously playing with his cup.

"You okay?" Louis asks, quirking up an eyebrow sarcastically, even though there's a bit of worry in his voice.

Marcel shakes his head, and answers "Yeah, yeah. Of course, I'm all good! Thank you."

"That's quite funny, because as you say 'yeah' you're shaking your head no." Louis sasses a bit, taking a sip of coffee quietly.

Marcel chuckles nervously, but he doesn't answer. Louis lets him think for a moment, observing him as he waits and hopes for him to speak up. Maybe Louis said something wrong, without realizing it? Maybe Marcel is changing his mind, who knows? And well, maybe he's got family problems or something? In any case, Louis wants to hear about it, and try to make the frown from earlier not come back at all. So he waits patiently, but Marcel doesn't seem like he's going to talk, now that the silence has settled.

"Come on, you can talk to me about it, whatever it is." Louis says softly. "I mean - you don't _have_ to. But if you'd like - then I'm more than happy to listen."

Marcel smiles up at him, but it looks a little pained. He's silent for a few more seconds before he asks shyly, "Well, could I ask you a question, actually?"

Louis' eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Of course, go ahead."

"I'm just wondering.." and there he's looking down again, "Well - uh - I don't want to intrude, or be rude or whatever. I just wonder if, like - if you're, hm. Completely gay or - or not?"

"Oh." Louis eyes him surprisingly. He pauses before asking, "What is this about?"

Marcel looks down and blushes in what seems like shame. "Forget it, it's - nothing. I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey, hey! Don't get all shameful on me now." Louis insists, and Marcel tries to appear more at ease. "I don't mind the question. I'm just wondering why you're suddenly asking me this. In the past weeks we didn't even actually mention - romantic or gay things or whatever."

"Yeah, hm. Sorry, about that."

"Don't be sorry. It's all fine, Marcel." Louis tells him, as sweetly as he can, and Marcel smiles at him. It makes Louis feel warm. "I'm gonna answer you, first, if that makes it easier for you."

Marcel nods at him thankfully.

"I'd say I'm quite completely gay. I think maybe there could be some exceptions, but - yep. I'm ninety-five percent a full homo."

"Okay. Alright, good, I guess. Thank you." Marcel says, quite simply, nodding and looking thoughtful again.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you asked that?" Louis requires.

"Yeah - yes. I'm just - worried. I don't know why, but I am. Worried about what you might think."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure there's no way I'll think something bad." he assures him.

Marcel smiles, but it looks a bit like a grimace. He's obviously not confident in what he's about to say, but Louis just wants to hold his hand and tell him how it's fine and he'll like him whatever it is and - yeah. He won't do that though. Cause - they're not there yet, he thinks.

"I.. don't really know what my sexuality is?" Marcel says, and it sounds like a question. "Like - I quite like girls, I think. They're - nice. But sometimes I do think that - boys are nice, too. They're great. But also it's not often that I found myself actually interested in someone - I like people, but. I don't know. I'd say I don't get more than platonic, most of the time? And I don't really know what that means."

Louis nods, taking this into consideration. It does sound confusing, but to him it doesn't matter - it's what Marcel feels towards him that matters. And well, it's also important that Marcel ends up confident in his own sexuality, even if it stays a bit vague. But he doesn't want him to worry too much about understanding it. It never helps, and in reality it's not that important. People like people - that's what Louis tells himself all the time. And that's it.

"Well, why would that be a problem, Marcel?" he asks, and Marcel shrugs. "Of course I won't think bad of you. It's not your fault if you can't define what your sexuality exactly is. It's all fine. Don't worry about it that much - you're allowed to take your time to discover yourself, you know?"

"Yes, I guess, of course, but - I don't know. I thought - maybe you'd think that it would make it possible for me to suddenly push you away or - something like that. I'm scared of it myself, actually." Marcel explains, and the worry is clear on his face.

"Scared of what? Deciding you don't like boys and telling me to fuck off?"

Marcel looks up at him, apparently shocked by this. "No! I - I wouldn't tell you to - hm - ' _fuck off'_. I wouldn't, not ever. I couldn't."

Louis smiles teasingly at him, and Marcel relaxes, understanding that the words were used for humour.

"But I _am_ scared that maybe I'll realize I don't like boys. Cause I don't ever want to be a prick to you."

"You wouldn't be a prick. You're allowed not to like people, and not to be interested in certain types of people - that includes me. It would be fine." Louis assures him.

Marcel tries to nod and grin a bit, but he still looks uneasy, so Louis actually reaches for his hand, and he just clenches it in his for a few seconds.

"I can promise you it will all be fine, okay?" he gets Marcel to look him in the eye and when he whispers a small ' _okay_ ' back to him, he lets go of his hand.

"Besides, there's only one thing about all of this that actually matters to me." Louis adds cheekily.

"Yes?"

"You don't get interested in just anyone. So.. would you say you like _me_?"

Marcel blushes like mad, and giggles a bit when Louis waves his eyebrows at him. "I - uh. I don't know if - I mean. Do I have to answer this?"

"You don't have to. I'm just quite interested in knowing the answer." and with that he winks at him, which makes him blush even harder and hide his smile by looking down.

"I - okay." Marcel actually looks up at him for this. "I would say I do, yes."

Louis feigns misunderstanding, leaning towards him, "Sorry, what would you say exactly?"

Marcel immediately understands the teasing this time, and he giggles again, actually hiding in his hands. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me say it." he answers, but when he peeks through his hands Louis can see that he's grinning.

"Okay. That's fine. Not sure I clearly understood then, but -"

"Oh, come on - okay." Marcel rolls his eyes at him - the first time he does that and Louis actually feels surprised for a second - before he says, "I do like you."

Now he pretends to be surprised, but the satisfaction is probably evident on his face. "Well, wow. I'm quite honoured."

Marcel shakes his head fondly, and again Louis feels all warm inside.

"That's quite convenient, too. Since, you know - I would say that I like you, too. I mean for my part I'm sure of it, but. Yep."

He takes a sip of his drink to hide his smug smile, but with how Marcel reacts - smiling so very brightly at him, his cheeks a light pink, and then a bite of his lip - his smile just morphs into a happy one.

This is all so great. He can't help feeling lucky for all that happened in just a few weeks.

 

 

 

 

 

It gets a little... _complicated_ , he guesses, just a few days after.

The thing is, that since this all began, Louis hasn't really been talking about it to the boys. Usually if he had a flirt, or an interest in some girl or boy, he'd tell them and give them some details, sometimes even ask for advice, but - this time he hasn't. He's not sure why. Somehow it doesn't sound like a good idea to him, and he tries to justify it in multiple ways that still feel - a bit not right. The explanation he always goes for is that the boys wouldn't really understand.

And, well, sometimes they didn't really understand for other people, but this time he thinks it'll be worse. Marcel's the most unexpected person Louis could have had a crush on. It didn't make sense in the beginning, and it still doesn't, and probably never will - it's just the case. Louis has a big fucking crush on him, that's it. And usually that would be enough for him to talk about it, but he feels like he'll probably be judged really hard. Well - actually he knows that's stupid, because the boys are nice and open-minded people, and most importantly his _friends_ , but still, he fears that Marcel will be categorized as nerdy, weird, stuck-up, nuts - anything bad like that which would make Louis go a little mad.

He can already imagine the rage he'd feel inside, although that's - like - maybe a little weird. Hum - probably really weird.

So he's not really sure if he's afraid that _he_ will get judged, or that _Marcel_ will, even though none of them will actually be judged that hard, but in any case it crushes down onto him - onto _them_ \- when Marcel comes over to Louis' apartment for the fourth time.

It's a real fucking pleasure every time he comes over. There's no denying that every time he leaves, Louis is disappointed, but also left content and head-in-the-clouds. They don't even do anything that fantastic - they just talk, and laugh, and play video games until one of them gets tired of it, and sometimes Marcel even stays for dinner. Nothing more. No kissing, no staying for the night, not even hugs - just laughter and flirting, and it's the best, easiest combination ever. He still wishes to do more than that someday, but it's enough until he feels like the time is right, because now they're actually completely comfortable with each other and it's already something amazing to him.

So they're just chilling on Louis' couch, playing _Mario Bros_ , when Louis' phone rings. They both look towards Louis' pocket and he curses, pausing the game to scramble for his phone and muttering a ' _sorry_ '. Marcel just smiles at him, silently telling him it's fine.

It's Zayn calling. "Hello?" Louis answers, very aware of the way Marcel's staring at him.

" _Hey, mate. You good?_ " Zayn asks over the obvious sound of traffic down the line.

"Yeah, fine. What's up? Did you need anything?" he's cutting the conversation short already, but - yeah.

" _Uh, not really._ " Zayn sounds a bit surprised, but that's quite normal. " _I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit, 'cause I'm near your house._ "

"Oh, uh. I mean, I can't right now. I'm - busy." he tries to say, sending Marcel a look, who's still looking at him, patient and silent.

" _..busy?_ " Zayn asks, suspicious-sounding, and yeah, it's rare that Louis denies hanging out with him, especially with a vague explanation like ' _i'm busy_ '.

"Yeah, sorry, I can't but I guess we could -"

He gets interrupted by Marcel, who says, "It's fine if you want to go out, I can just go, we already hung out a bit and -"

Marcel's quiet as he says this, really. But apparently not quiet enough for Zayn to not notice him.

" _Wait, who's this? 'Busy' you say, yeah right! Who are you secretly seeing?_ "

Louis closes his eyes in sudden annoyance, and tries, "No one - just listen, we can go out like, tomorrow, if you want, but-"

" _Louis, come on. Why are you not telling me? I mean it's quite obvious now that I think about it - you've been acting happier for a few weeks, so you've been hiding it all along. Who is it?_ "

"I'm telling you it's no one, alright? Stop that." and it sounds annoyed enough to make Zayn shut up.

" _Ooo-kay_." he says, sounding confused. " _Fine, whatever. Guess it's not the time. We'll see each other another day - that's cool. Bye._ "

He doesn't wait for Louis to answer before hanging up, and when he does Louis sighs, putting his phone on the table. He looks over at Marcel who remained silent after he last spoke up, and he immediately knows something's wrong.

He's not looking at him, which is quite telling already. But he's also frowning, looking down at his twisting hands, and Louis established that before - the guy really is an open book.

"Marcel?" he tries, but he still won't look up at him, and suddenly he's standing up, turning away from him and awkwardly going for his coat.

"I'm just - I'm going to go, I think, 'cause - I'm not feeling well, so." he says, and it sounds a bit strained, like he's trying to sound casual but failing completely.

Louis stares at him, dumbfounded. He stands up when Marcel actually puts his coat on, literally ready to go so suddenly.

"Wait, what's - what's that, what's happening here? Have you - what?" he questions desperately, already feeling his chest tighten with how wrong the situation feels to him.

"I told you, I just don't feel well - so I should go before it gets worse." he explains again, stubbornly looking down as he gets to the door.

"Hey, come on." Louis takes a hold of his arm, "Do you think I'm stupid? Please look me in the eyes and just tell me what's wrong."

Marcel's eyes seem a little wet when he reluctantly looks up at Louis, and he says with a bit of annoyance, "I could hear you, y'know. And I could hear him too, actually. I heard all of that conversation because I'm not - _fricking_ _deaf_ , and I can tell you I did _not_ like hearing it."

Louis releases him, staring at him in surprise. Marcel waits a few seconds but Louis can't seem to know what to say, so Marcel just shakes his head and goes through the door, shutting it a bit harder than necessary.

Well, shit. His fears apparently did have quite the impact on all of this, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the second chapter! I think the next chapter will be quite exciting so - wait for it. Hehe.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought cause I gotta admit I'm greedy for comments. Oops.
> 
> Thanks if you read, hope you liked it, bye :D xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand as I finally had time to write, here's the third and last, long, hopefully good, chapter of this fic
> 
> check out the new tags before reading.. and enjoy!

It's a week later and Louis isn't sure what to do anymore.

Marcel isn't talking to him. And it's not like Louis didn't try everything he could think of, texting him at least twice per day, apologizing, and even - yes, he has to admit - begging him to talk to him. It's just not working. Sometimes he answers, and Louis isn't sure why, but it's always cold, and it just lets him know that Marcel _is_ , in fact, very angry at him.

At first he wanted to pretend he wasn't sure what got him angry, but then it became too obvious, and he didn't know how to explain it to him. He doesn't think it could sound  _not-bad,_ no matter what he'd say. He wishes Marcel would at least actually try talking about it, so that they could understand each other. The thing is, though, that he has a hard time understanding _himself_ at first - but then he hangs out with the boys, and suddenly it makes sense.

It's about five days of Marcel not talking to him, and Louis meets up with the boys to work and hang out. Of course, he's been on edge all week, so he's grumpy and snaps too easily whenever they try asking what's wrong. So it isn't long until Zayn gets him alone to actually talk about it. He mentions the phone call from a few days ago and the reminder makes Louis grunt. Zayn arches an eyebrow at him, and he guesses that's enough to give him away.

"Something happened after you hang up? I mean - I guess if he heard it all, it would be quite normal for him not to take it greatly."

"How do you even know it's a ' _him_ '?" Louis almost shouts, exasperated. How come Zayn always seems to find out about everything in his life, even when he's trying not to let him know?

"I heard him talking. It didn't sound like a girl at all." Zayn explains himself, calmly so that Louis feels like a bratty child.

He blushes a little in shame, and tries to get back at him as good as he can. "Yeah, well. Maybe you should stop wanting to know everything that happens in my life."

"Usually you just tell me everything with no problem! That's what makes it so interesting. You didn't say anything."

"'Cause I didn't want to, maybe?" he answers sarcastically.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Stop trying to sass me. I'm just curious because any friend would be curious about something like that."

"Right." Louis sighs.

There's a moment of silence as Zayn waits with eyebrows raised, like he's just expecting him to spill everything in a couple of seconds. And well, okay, he's not wrong - Louis would, if he knew what to say, because right now the only thing he knows is that he's not sure how to explain.

"So - hm. I'm seeing this guy."

Zayn nods patiently when Louis pauses, even though they already established that.

"And, well. I guess you could say it was going - very well. The thing was that I couldn't bring myself to talk about it to you guys. And I'm still not sure why."

"Okay, yeah, I understood that last time."

Louis glares a bit, and Zayn throws up his arms in an innocent gesture. "He didn't take our phone call really well. Not at all, actually. He's not talking to me, and I'm really trying to get him to, but at the same time I don't want to push him. I don't even know what to tell him."

"I don't know, man. The truth, maybe?"

"Right." Louis rolls his eyes. "I don't even know what it is right now."

Zayn looks surprised. "Well that's another problem."

"I just -" Louis sighs, sitting down on a chair. "I'm not sure. The problem was that I couldn't tell you guys about him. And I thought, at first, that maybe it was because you'd, like, make fun of me, because he's so different from people I'd usually like."

"Okay." Zayn frowns. "But, like. It already happened, right? Us making fun of you. Like, just for fun, but, we did."

"Exactly!" Louis throws an arm in the air in exasperation.

"Well, is that it? Did it bother you that much when we did?"

Louis knows that he's looking more and more confused, because actually talking about it is making him realize that none of this is logical. It could have been that, but somehow he knows it's not, and he's not sure he could have other explanations for it, and. Yeah.

"No. That's the thing. It didn't bother me, because I know you're just kidding, and you're good guys and wouldn't actually judge him."

"Of course we wouldn't." Zayn confirms.

Louis pauses for a second, and realizes slowly, "I'm still afraid you will."

"Well.." Zayn tries quietly, "If you know that we wouldn't, why are you - hm. I'm not really following, right now, mate."

"Me neither. I don't know. When it was other guys or girls that you could have judged, it didn't worry me that much. I was like, 'eh, that's fine, that would just be funny', you know. But now, I'm not even ashamed of him ; of course not, but. I'm getting stuck on a thought where you'll mock him, and I can already feel how pissed off I would be and I just - really don't want you to say bad things about him. Even if I know, logically, that you won't. I don't know. Fuck."

Zayn chuckles a bit then, and Louis turns to him, dumbfounded.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hm. Man, your problem is that you've got it bad." he's smiling teasingly at him, now, not confused anymore.

"I guess I already had figured that all by myself." Louis is frowning. "What are you saying?"

"You're just being protective. You've got it bad - it's different with him, I guess, so you feel like you have to protect him or something. That's problematic for loads of reasons, but, well. It shows how much you like him."

And now Louis just looks down at the floor in amazement, like suddenly all secrets of life have been resolved. "Fucking hell. I've never thought it like that."

"Makes sense, huh?"

Louis throws an astonished smile at him. "Yeah. Completely."

Zayn shrugs with a smug smile, looking very pleased with himself. Usually Louis would flip him off for that, but right now he's just as pleased with him as Zayn is with himself. He's finally going to fix things with Marcel. He couldn't have asked for more right now.

 

 

 

 

 

He's calling Marcel as soon as he's home, and he desperately tries to calm his nerves as it begins ringing. He has tried to call Marcel once since the incident, and he had answered, but it had been awkward, as even through the phone Louis could hear how unhappy Marcel was with him. But now he's got things to say, actual explanations, that hopefully will get him a second chance.

He's just not letting him go that easily. Which is why he's already smiling widely as Marcel answers a phone with a careful " _Hello?"_

Louis' heart flutters. He ignores it. "Yes, Marcel, hi. Hm, are you good?"

" _I'm - good, yes_." There's a small silence during which Louis guesses he's trying to make sense of the situation. " _Is something wrong?_ "

"No, no. Actually, I wanted to - hm. It's about last time-"

" _I'm not sure I want to talk about that, Louis-_ " Marcel tries to cut him, and Louis can almost hear desperation in his voice, which makes him all worried.

"Please! Please just hear me out. I know up until now I couldn't actually explain himself, and I kept just apologizing, and I think it's completely normal that it wasn't enough for you to get past it, but now I can explain it to you and - just. Please."

Marcel lets outs a little sigh. " _Alright. I'm listening._ "

"Actually, I thought maybe you could, like, come over?" Louis winces when he thinks about how much he's asking of him, but it'll be so much more genuine face to face.

" _I - I have work tomorrow. I'm not sure I can._ " Marcel says softly, and when Louis checks the time he can see that, yes, it's actually almost ten, so maybe this isn't the right time for a serious conversation.

"Right, of course." he's nodding uselessly, a hand going through his hair. "I get it. Well, huh, maybe tomorrow, not too late, and -"

" _I'll be there in ten._ "

Louis startles. "Really?"

" _No, I'm just messing with you._ " and Louis can hear the teasing in his voice and can only chuckle when he realizes how Marcel isn't afraid to be himself now, and has decided that it couldn't only be Louis messing with him all the time. " _Yes, really._ "

"Okay, cool - awesome, I." he pauses, eyes closed and trying to stop the stupid grin on his face. "Thank you. See you in ten."

" _See you in ten._ " Marcel says, a smile in his voice, and then he hangs up.

A sigh of relief leaves Louis' lips. He's still smiling as he goes to make coffee, waiting for Marcel to arrive.

 

 

 

 

When Marcel gets here, they awkwardly greet each other but Louis can feel his heart beat so fast he thinks for a second that he's going to pass out. It hasn't been that long since they last saw each other but honestly it's already been much too long for Louis' taste and now he just feels like he's going to explode - both from nerves and happiness. They're sat at the kitchen table, where Louis quickly got them their coffees so that Marcel could get the message he could leave as soon as he wants, and not have to wait too long. Marcel mostly seems to be uncomfortable though, and also not very smiley, which contrasts with how he sounded on the phone.

"Are you okay?" Louis can't help but ask him, concerned and a bit afraid that Marcel's just being mad at him.

"Yeah, I'm good." he answers without looking him in the eye. "Just.. trying not to forgive you too easily."

"Oh." Louis says, eyebrows raised as if he understood that, though a second later he adds, "Uh. What do you mean?"

"On the phone, just now, I - I was already smiling and - and basically wanting to see you and stuff. But I don't want to be like that already because - last time - that really hurt me. So - yeah."

He's blushing by the end of this, and Louis feels so fond of him, and so content with how Marcel expresses himself, no matter if it goes against him. Because he's right, and Louis is already lucky to have him here, ready to listen to him.

"I fucking love how expressive you are."

Marcel suddenly looks up at him, surprise written on his face. Louis flushes but smiles softly.

"Sorry. I do, though. Like, how you actually say why you're feeling wrong, why you're acting the way you are. You always end up giving reasons and not shitting about and, yeah. I love that. About you."

"Thank you." he says, smiling a bit proudly. "I just think it makes it all easier."

"It does." Louis nods.

They sip their coffees for a few seconds, silence growing until they know they're both remembering exactly why Marcel's here, and the tension is back for a bit.

"Okay. I'm gonna need to explain myself now." Louis says, a nervous sigh in his voice.

Marcel just raises his eyebrows, silently prompting him to begin.

"First of all, I really need to say how sorry I am. I know I've said it a lot since then, but, I wanted to do it now, like, actually say it to you. I'm sorry. I can only guess what it sounded like and how it felt for you and I'm really sorry because this really isn't what you thought."

Marcel frowns a bit. "What did you think it sounded like then?"

"I - I don't know, I guess something like me not wanting to talk about you, as if I - as if I was ashamed or, or something like that?" Louis tries, wincing a bit.

At Marcel's little nod, Louis knows this was exactly what he thought, and can only feel his heart breaking a bit for the sweet boy in front of him.

"Marcel." he says, leaning over the table so that he's really getting his point across, and Marcel actually seems to be listening closely. "It wasn't that. Really, it wasn't. There is nothing I could be ashamed of here. You're _great_. You're pretty, smart and fun, and I _really_ like you and there is no way I could be ashamed that I'm seeing you. If anything, I'm just proud."

Marcel flushes, but also seems to be leaning away, his gaze turning to the table and his eyes looking a bit wet behind his glasses. He looks pained.

"You're lying." he mutters.

"Wh- of course not!" Louis protests, confused. When Marcel doesn't answer and sniffles a bit, he gets up, getting down on his heels beside Marcel's chair. "Hey, come on. Why would I be lying?"

"Because -" he begins, voice shy and soft. "I'm just - so weird. I'm a ridiculous geek and I'm socially inept and a weirdo."

Louis has a small smile at that. It stops when he sees a single tear running down Marcel's cheeks, and he wipes it off before Marcel can even lift his hand.

"Well, I like weirdos, apparently. It doesn't matter. Or rather, it does, because it makes you _you_ and it makes you different in a way that makes me like you a lot. Those aren't bad things. I like you just like that, okay?"

"I don't know." he says, sniffling and shrugging a bit. "No one ever liked me like that before."

"People are stupid. None of them deserves you - I don't even do, I'm just lucky. Please believe me. Look, all of this - I was confused about my own reaction. You're different from people I usually get out with, but before you it was never a problem. I'd let the guys meet people that weren't my usual type either, and it would be fine. So I actually talked to Zayn about it all, and it helped me understand that - that -hm. It's not about how _you_ are different from people I usually like."

Marcel is looking down at him now, still sniffling but so handsome that Louis stops hesitating about telling him after only a second.

"It's about how _I_ feel different about you." Louis looks away, suddenly feeling shy. "And that made me worry about everything. Like, what if they didn't like you, what if you didn't get along, what if that made you feel like shit, what if they judged you and were rude to you - and it was stupid, because they would never, but. I just felt so.. protective, I guess. I know how weird this situation, or rather _my_ situation, must be to you, and I don't want you to end up getting hurt because of it and - yeah."

Marcel looks conflicted by the end of it. "So - basically, you thought that they wouldn't like me?"

"No, it's not-" Louis stops, thinking about how he could say it more clearly. "Deep down I knew they wouldn't be assholes. But, basically, I like you so much that I was uselessly worried about it and about how if it went like that and I lost my temper it would be obvious how much I do like you."

There are a few seconds of silence as they process everything that has just been said, until Louis nudges Marcel in the thigh to make him look at him, and when he does they both smile softly at each other. Louis presses his cheek against Marcel's knee.

"Will you find the force to forgive me?" Louis asks, pouting a bit.

Marcel chuckles. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Well, it was all pretty dramatic, really."

"It was." he confirms, adjusting his glasses, smiling a bit.

Louis' cheek is still against Marcel's knee when this one raises a hand to hesitantly pet his hair, a blush on his cheeks. Louis' heart misses a beat or two.

"I really like you too." he says, and Louis doesn't know what else to do to express his happiness, but to hug Marcel's calf and let out a victorious ' _yes!_ '

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Mmh." Marcel makes it look like he's thinking about it, as he seems to get flustered now. "Actually, I was thinking about something. Like, something that you could do to redeem yourself."

Louis bows down stupidly. "Anything, your Majesty."

Marcel laughs a bit. "Well, I would quite like a kiss."

"Oh." Louis raises his face straight away, dumbfounded, until a smirk gets to his lips. "Is that so?"

Marcel just nods, smiling cheekily. "Is that too much to ask of you?"

"Well I did say anything, so I guess now I have no choice but to do it." Louis fakes a grimace.

"I guess so." Marcel smiles at him, and keeps smiling as Louis gets up to comfortably lean over, and he's still smiling when Louis stops just a few millimetres away.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks, serious and soft, and also full of hope.

So Marcel kisses him. And it's all Louis can do but to answer the kiss, so happy as their lips meet each other, so much want in him, for this guy he had such a weird first impression on, and who is now getting a hand on his cheek as their mouths slide against each other.

He guesses that from the beginning there was just _something_ about Marcel. Something that he immediately couldn't ignore and something he is now so genuinely in love with.

 

 

 

 

 

Starting from that moment, it all seems to go - reverse the saying - uphill.

They keep taking steps together, letting their relationship grow, and it's the best thing Louis has ever experienced when it comes to love, hands down. The way he sees it is in three big steps he loves remembering.

The first big step is when he actually brings Marcel with him to see the boys. He presents him as a friend, in a way that lets them hear how close it is to becoming more than that, and they look weirded out when they realize who exactly is Marcel, but they get past it and act as casual as they can - which is great. Marcel's still a bit mad at him afterwards for not informing them of who he was bringing along, but it's all fine because the afternoon they all spend together actually is a nice one.

After a bit of small talk, they decide that they should all play a game, and they settle on a knowledge game. They make teams - Marcel, him and Niall, versus Zayn, Liam and Harry. The questions actually aren't that hard, but usually, when they play, some of them give a bit of a challenge to the boys.

The only difference is that Marcel's here now. And the hard questions aren't that hard to him. He's quiet at the beginning of the game, until Niall gets a question for their team that makes both him and Louis go quiet. _Which famous painting pictures a King and Queen reflected in a mirror?_ , it asks, and for a few seconds none of them answer, even though Zayn, Liam and Harry are beginning to tease them, reminding them they have to answer quickly before time's up.

"What the fuck even is that question?" Louis begins to protest. "No one actually knows that."

But Marcel speaks up, "Las Meninas, by Diego Velázquez", he says, and all of them look at him in surprise, wondering if he's fooling them or if he actually knows something like that, without needing to search for it or anything.

"Are you sure?" Niall asks him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Pretty sure, yeah." Marcel shrugs.

Louis already is smiling smugly as Zayn, who has the card and the answer on it, checks it and asks with faked seriousness, "What's your final answer?"

"What he just said." Louis confirms, tilting his head towards Marcel, all proud and smirking as if silently saying ' _yep, he's my soon-to-be-boyfriend'_.

They pout when Zayn announces it's a good answer, but Niall cheers and pats Marcel on the back, praising him a bit, and the boys also look quite impressed. Louis is a bit impressed too, even though he's known for a while how nerdy Marcel is, but he's mostly really smug, and to him it's the first big step because it shows to Marcel just why Louis can only be proud to be hanging out with him.

Marcel says to him afterwards how he wasn't sure for a moment if he should say it or not, in fear of appearing too conceited. And Louis just tells him, no, that was great, he just appeared smart and awesome and he'd have reasons to be conceited anyway. Marcel smiles shyly and Louis kisses him and everything's just fine.

 

 

  
The second big step is, to Louis, another evening with the boys. It's been a few ones already, and since then Marcel and him are officially dating, and everyone gets along just well and Louis loves that he gets to hang out with his boyfriend _and_  his best friends without annoying anyone.

This time they don't play games, they're just chatting and listening to music, but then he can see Zayn taking out some weed, which makes Louis side-eye Marcel to check on his reaction, but he just looks a bit startled upon realizing what it is.

Fortunately, he has very good friends, so Zayn asks Marcel, "You cool with that?"

"Uh, yeah, alright. Whatever." he answers, and Zayn nods and that's it.

So Zayn makes the joint and he smokes and then pass it along the boys. Louis takes a careful drag under Marcel's curious eyes, and leans over him to pass it on to Niall, who takes it but stops for a second.

"Marcel? You wanna take a drag?" he asks him.

It didn't even occur to Louis that he could ask Marcel. They had vaguely talked about smoking before, and he knows Marcel had never ever smoked and wasn't interested in trying it, so he hadn't been about to ask him at all, but now the question is out and Marcel starts to look a bit nervous.

"Uh - I - I've never tried it?" he says, and it comes out as a question as he starts playing with his own fingers, "But I guess - maybe I could, like - okay."

Louis is dumbfounded for a second, but as he studies him he can see he's totally out of his comfort zone right now, and that will just not do. "Are you _sure_? You can just say no. It's no big deal, you don't have to follow the move. Alright?"

"Yeah, it's all good." Niall adds, which Louis is thankful for.

Marcel nods a bit, looking hesitant.

"Really, it's all great, no matter what. Just - please don't do something you don't _want_  to do." Louis adds, just desperate for Marcel to _be himself_  no matter what. What he and the boys do can't be the sole reason Marcel starts doing it too.

"Okay." he answers, and he adjusts his glasses as he adds, "I think I'll pass then, thanks."

Niall nods, Louis smiles at him and Marcel returns the smile, and when they part that night, in front of Louis' building, Louis kisses him harder than usual, just so content that Marcel is who he is, and loving how perfect everything is lately. Marcel chuckles in the kiss but Louis can see how red his cheeks are afterwards, and it's kind of a challenge to let him go then, because Marcel is _very_  pretty, his eyes are _very_  green, and Louis _wants_  a lot right now, like - mostly he wants him to stay here with him so that he can kiss him all night, and, you know - more than that if he's up for it.

But they do part, and when Marcel gives him a big smile as he waves goodbye, Louis returns the wave, waits for him to walk away a bit, and leans against the wall as he whispers "Fuck. I love you".

 

 

The third big step isn't really long after. Somehow they seem to have some sort of tension between them now, but a good one that appears mostly when they silently stare at each other or kiss a bit too passionately. Louis is loving it but also longing for what lies underneath that tension, and also for anything more Marcel would let him have.

Marcel starts spending some nights at Louis', and it's both sweet and sexually tensed, and amazing no matter what. They watch movies and cuddle in a really cliché way, or play video games and make recipes at two in the morning and laugh until they have to punch each other a bit just to get a rest and actually _breathe_. It also allows them to have quiet moments when they get to Louis' bed, where they sometimes just listen to each other breathe quietly as they hold hands, and sometimes whisper to each other their worries and biggest fears, and all the ways they've been hurt in the past.

It helps them understand each other, and gets their relationship full of trust and comfort and support. Somehow, it just keeps getting better.

So the third step is a consequence of all of this, probably. One night Marcel stays over again, and this time when they get to bed, Louis actually talks about recent worries, something he hasn't done before.

"You know, sometimes I just have doubts about - all of this. Like, One Direction." he whispers to Marcel, facing him on their sides, "I just wonder if maybe it wasn't the good thing to do, and maybe I'd be better off without it."

Marcel frowns in concern, his glasses a bit to the side from the way his face is pressed against his pillow, "Do you not like what you're doing?"

"Yes, I do. I mean -" Louis sighs, turning a bit towards the ceiling, hesitant. "Sometimes I'm not too sure. It's just - a lot. It's a lot of pressure and work, and I'm not able to be myself and do whatever I want or even actually appreciate all the songs we make."

He suddenly feels Marcel's hand on his face, obviously trying to soothe him with light touches, and he's still frowning when Louis looks back at him, so Louis is quick to kiss him in hope that it'll reassure him.

"It's fine. Sometimes I'm really content with it. I like most of the fans, and at least I have the boys. And also it brought me to you, so. Can't complain, eh?"

Marcel smiles at him then, but his expression is still serious as he tells him, "If one day you can't stand it anymore, then you should stop."

"I won't do that." Louis shakes his head a bit.

"I'm just saying. You should. Just - do what you want. And don't do what makes you unhappy."

Louis just stares at him, and Marcel stares back.

"I love seeing you happy. I love your smiles and I love when you laugh. I just want you in a good place where you're not forced to do anything."

"Thank you." Louis answers, simply, but his voice showing how much he means that.

Somehow it feels like words are being hang in the air as they keep staring at each other, the tension growing thicker by the second, like everything's been leading up to this point and now they're a second away from having it all let out. Marcel's the first one to let it out.

"I love you." he says, and he's not shy in any way in this moment, he's not hiding anything, just staring straight into Louis' eyes and letting him know, and Louis can feel it in his stomach, how much truth it holds, and everything it means, and all the emotions it brings - a mix of happiness, and relief, and hope and excitement.

 "Yeah." Louis answers, nodding, even though that doesn't make sense. "Me too - I love you too, of course."

And then Marcel's lips are on his, kissing him with passion, and with intent that never felt like that before but that Louis can easily understand as he, too, only wants to pull him closer and closer until they get rid of the tension that's been building these last few weeks. Marcel's getting greedy in the kiss, nipping at his lips and slowly getting a leg over Louis' hip, until he's sat on his crotch and sitting up for a second, out of breath already.

"Can we - you know?" he goes for, and his cheeks are so red already Louis is in awe, can't wait to see what he looks like by the end of this.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean -" he tries to calm his eagerness in case they get too reckless, "Depends on what you want - we can't -"

"I know, we can't go all the way right now, I just - just, something? C'mon." Marcel's almost begging right now and already Louis can feel his cock responding to the situation - very accordingly, too, he might say.

He pulls him down to him then, chuckling, "Of course, what do you think? I want that just as much as you do, if not more."

"Don't be so sure about that." Marcel says, cheekily, before kissing him deeply, tongue meeting tongue languidly.

They stay like that for a moment, Marcel's hands tugging a bit on Louis' hair, Louis' hands on Marcel's hips, slowly encouraging him to rock his hips into his, until they're both hard and rubbing their cocks together through the fabrics of their pyjamas, slow and sensual, but getting tiny moans out of them in seconds.

Just as slowly though, Marcel's glasses slide down his nose, until he's suddenly taking them off and almost throwing them to the bedside table so that he can eagerly get back to Louis' lips and the rocking of their hips.

"Can you even see without these?" Louis chuckles breathlessly in-between kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, you're close enough. It's fine." Marcel dismisses, apparently taking the matter at hand very seriously and giving a suddenly stronger thrust of his hips.

"Fuck." Louis moans, fingers going down to Marcel's ass to grip it tightly. "For a virgin you're not kidding about getting what you want."

Marcel sits back then, giving one last thrust before stopping entirely, getting red in the face with both arousal and what looks like shame.

"Sorry." he says, hanging his head a bit. "I've just been thinking about - things like this for a while now. Am I going too fast?"

"Fuck, no." Louis quickly shakes his head no, before sitting up to embrace Marcel around the waist. "I'm just surprised is all. You've been having kinky thoughts lately, hm?"

Marcel sets his head to the side as Louis gets to kissing his neck, "Uh, I - yeah, you could - say that."

"I've been too." Louis states, stopping his hickey process for a second. "What have you been thinking about, then?"

"Hm - _ah_ -" Marcel pants when Louis bites lightly at his throat. "Things like this. I've thought about what you would look like na-naked, and - and maybe like, what you'd like to do with me - to me."

"To you?" Louis stops to see how Marcel's throat is looking, and is mildly disappointed that the marks are only a light red and probably won't stay for long, but he keeps in mind that he'll have to give him actual hickeys, and goes for a bite at Marcel's jaw, "D'you have things you'd like me to do to you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, a lot." Marcel breathes out, closing his eyes as Louis' hands trail up until they're on the buttons of his shirt.

"Can I take this off you?" Louis asks softly, and when he gets an affirmative answer he slowly undoes Marcel's shirt so that his chest is revealed, looking perfectly soft with rosy nipples that he immediately covers with his thumbs, licking his lips as Marcel whines prettily at that. "Are they sensitive?"

"Ye-yeah, _fuck_ , they really are." he moans out, and Louis can feel his cock twitch at how responsive Marcel is.

"Was that something you've been thinking about? Me playing with your pretty little nipples?" he teases before attaching his mouth to his left nipple, sucking lightly.

"Yes!" Marcel whines, eyes clenched tightly as he begins babbling a bit, "And - and other stuff too, like - like my cock, also - you touching my cock, or - or you making me sit on yours -"

That gets Louis to suddenly moan as he thrusts harshly up to grind against Marcel's ass, then quickly gets him off him so that he can lay him down on the bed and take a few deep breaths as he observes Marcel's state, his red cheeks, pupils blow wide, hair getting out of control, and mostly his open shirt and the way his hard cock is easily visible through his pyjama pants.

"Fuck." Louis whispers, and kisses Marcel's mouth, his throat, going back to his nipples, and sitting back to ask, "Can I take our pants off now?"

With Marcel's shy nod, Louis takes one of his hand to gently kiss his palm, until Marcel is smiling at him sweetly and Louis is sure he can keep going. Only then does he take his own pants off, smirking at Marcel's wide yes, before taking Marcel's off, and stopping a minute to admire him, even as he can see him blushing like crazy.

"Stop that." he hears him murmur.

"You're too gorgeous for me to stop, though." Louis says, kissing the side of his knee, and trailing his hands up his trembling thighs. "I - I want you so much."

"I want you, too." Marcel whispers, and Louis gets back up to kiss him deeply, both moaning when Louis takes Marcel's cock into his hand. He begins by teasing the head, and then he's pulling the skin down, and up again, going for the familiar motion as Marcel moans out a small " _Oh_."

"Yeah?" Louis smirks, sitting back to watch him get undone, feeling his stomach twist with desire. "Is that good?"

Marcel just nods helplessly, biting his lip. Louis shakes his head, letting out a shaky breath, as he recalls, "Sitting on my cock, huh? That's also a thing you want?"

At this Marcel tries closing his eyes, and goes to hide his face with his hands when Louis stops him, and he confirms, "Yeah I - I'd like to try - that."

"We will." Louis says, all so eager, "We definitely will. I'll get you bouncing on my cock, and you're going to fucking love it."

" _Shit_." Marcel swears, thighs tensing and cock twitching.

Again, Louis kisses up his thigh, and then when faced with Marcel's cock he takes the head in his mouth, sucks at it playfully to hear Marcel moan in answer. He's not very big, which makes it easier to just sink his mouth down on it, all while sucking and letting his throat contract around it as Marcel hopelessly tries to keep his hips flush against the bed, even though Louis' not keeping him from thrusting up.

He sucks back up, and then back down, and gets to an easy motion of his head that makes Marcel go wild, thrusting as he moans continuously, tugging a bit on Louis' hair, whining and begging for something he doesn't even know. Louis just keeps going, and hums around him, relishing in the helpless whimper it gets out of him. Sensing that he's close, he gets his mouth off him.

Immediately, Marcel's gripping his hand, begging, "No, c'mon - please - don't stop now -"

"Hush, hush, easy -" Louis kisses at his hand again in reassurance, "I'm not stopping. Just - can I maybe touch you - down there?"

"Uh." Marcel seems to get nervous at that. "Not, like - what -"

"I'm not going to finger you. I just want to touch. Is that alright?"

He relaxes back against the pillow, nodding cutely as he bites his lip, "Yeah."

So Louis gets back to sucking on Marcel's cock, and this time he's slowly getting a hand down, to touch his ass and slowly part his cheeks, until he can just touch lightly at his hole, which gets Marcel to go breathless and Louis to rut down onto the bed. It's only a few seconds, of him sucking Marcel's cock down his throat, of his finger teasing and adding just a bit of pressure to then move up a bit to press against his perineum, and Marcel's gone, giving a quick warning so that Louis can pull off and just use his hand as Marcel releases, tensing up and moaning so prettily as white strikes his tummy, pretty and hot and everything Louis has ever wanted in life.

He's breathless then, and still whimpering a bit, and Louis isn't losing time before he's moving up, tugging on his own cock, aiming at Marcel's stomach as he, too, begins moaning repeatedly. He studies the wild state Marcel is in, compares it to his usual good-guy look; thinks back to the dirty words they shared, the way he had moaned; and when suddenly Marcel gets his hand out of the way to take Louis' cock into his own hand, he doesn't even last a minute as Marcel jerks him to his orgasm, hiding his face into Marcel's neck as it's his turn to paint Marcel's tummy white.

They slowly get their breathing back to normal, pressed up against each other, holding and hugging in a transparent display of intense emotions.

"Fucking hell." Louis states, a while after they calmed down.

Marcel chuckles, and only answers in a lovely kiss that gets to Louis' stomach to twist, not with desire this time, but with unhidden affection.

"I'm even more in love with you." he tells Marcel.

"Yeah. So am I." Marcel confirms.

And really, Louis has no doubt now, that there was just something about Marcel, as that weird first impression had only went on to give him a weirdly perfect bond with him, so great that it got him breathless, and happier than ever.

He never liked to let things go easily before, or to stay silent when he didn't want to, because he's only too aware of how you only live once. But he knows, more than ever now as he holds tightly onto Marcel, that taking chances is the one thing he'll never regret doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end
> 
> in case you haven’t noticed, Marcel's weird. he's a weirdo. he doesn't fit in and he doesn’t want to fit in. have you ever seen him without these stupid glasses on? that’s weird
> 
> yeah sorry, that's the only thing i thought about for a moment when i wrote this
> 
> sooo there. my first actual detailed smut (which takes a lot longer than i thought it would!!) so not that good sorry about that, also not sure about the ending, but i tried my best and i hope that y'all liked it anyway!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments :D
> 
> byyye xx


	4. Epilogue: the 80% smut edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. A super long, super smutty epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, some of you wanted more.
> 
> some also wanted all-the-way smut.
> 
> well. there you go. 11k words of mostly smut and a bit of cute plot in between.
> 
> eh. hope this is good. enjoy!
> 
> (check the tags, just in case)

A month later, and sex has entirely become a part of their relationship. Orgasms are given most of the times they see each other, one way or another; passion strong, and love even more.

It's sweet and hot, just like Marcel. And Louis can't get enough of it.

Fortunately, it's reciprocated. Marcel is getting more and more comfortable with what they usually do, and has little problem making it clear when he wants some sexy times.

So it's basically a lot of handjobs and blowjobs, and lately it's also fingering, getting Marcel used to it, because they both know what they're waiting for. He takes a few fingers quite easily now, can even experiment with some toys, and Louis is in love with how hot he looks when he does.

They had talked about it when they first got intimate, but lately talks - and dirty talks - about actually going all the way have been getting systematic, the thoughts giving them a hard time controlling themselves, and mostly making them come undone.

So it's not that much of a surprise when they go for it one evening, when Marcel's staying the night at Louis'. Marcel gets out of the shower, and suddenly cuddles up to Louis on the couch, in only a shirt and boxers, glasses already gone, his hair going curly. Surprised, Louis gets an arm around him.

"All done and clean?" he tells him.

"Yes." Marcel murmurs, before taking advantage of Louis' mouth, kissing him with force and letting him get a huff out in the middle of it.

Louis stops him for a second, to ask him softly, "What's that for?"

"Mm." Marcel hides his head into Louis' neck, and gets close to his ear to say with unhidden desire, "I wanna do it. Tonight. Right now. I just - wanna."

"Oh." Louis leans away to look at him in wonder, even though he's admittedly been waiting for that moment. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Marcel says, staring right at him, his cheeks a bit rosy. "We've got everything we need now, and - I'm - I made sure to be really clean because, yeah. I feel ready. I'm ready."

He doesn't give Louis much time to respond before he's kissing him again, much more softly this time. In seconds, he's getting Louis to take his shirt off, sitting mostly on his lap, and taking the opportunity to give Louis' collarbones a few kisses. He pauses when Louis lets out a strained sigh.

"Wait, I - do you want to? I mean - right now, is that good?" he asks, concerned for a second.

Louis lets out a disbelieving little laugh at that. "Any moment would be good, as long as you're ready."

"Cool." he says, then kisses Louis hurriedly, slowing down a bit when it gets languid, tongues meeting and lips pressing wetly into each other.

They just make out for a while, hot and slow, grinding on each other, until the breaths they're taking are all shaky and on the edge of becoming little moans. Louis tries to keep himself from doing it for a moment, not wanting to hurry any of this, but when Marcel actually full-on moans into his mouth, he just can't help but make him lay down next to him. Immediately, he gives into Marcel's grabby hands to lean over him and reconnect their lips.

It's a lot easier for him to give Marcel a few hickeys; still taking his time, still appreciating every breath, every moan, every complain in the form of his name that Marcel lets out the whole time, tugging on his hair and grinding his hips up into Louis' stomach. They're definitely hard by now, and feeling Marcel's cock against his stomach gives Louis lots of feelings, of lust mostly, that he can't wait to let out into actions.

Marcel gets both hands on his face to make him back off, breathing out impatiently, "Come on now. Take your pants off."

"Ordering me around?" Louis teases, raising an eyebrow at him, getting a little chuckle in answer.

"Just do it. Wanna see you."

"You're seeing me already."

"Shut it! I wanna see you - naked, alright?" he's blushing a bit now, even though he's not letting the shyness take over. "Take your pants off, and everything else until you're naked and then I'll get naked too and - yeah."

"Alright, babe." Louis shushes him, all cheesy and enamoured. "No rush, though. Right? We've got all life."

Marcel smiles a bit at him, nodding easily even though his breathing seems laboured. So Louis takes the time to give him soft kisses on the cheek, on the lips and jaw, stroking his hair until Marcel takes hold of his wrist, just for the sake of holding it, and he has calmed down a bit, eyes closed. When Louis stops the kisses, he can only stare at the gorgeous picture Marcel makes right now, and he can't wait to see him by the end of this.

Quietly, he makes to take off Marcel's shirt, and this one helps him by sitting up. He stares intensely at him once the shirt gets stuck at his wrists, and gets it off himself. He's only in boxers now, and Louis mutters a curse before taking his own jeans off, hesitating on his underwear before Marcel's hand is suddenly gripping at the outline of his cock. It gets a tiny sort of yelp out of him and he can only moan when Marcel starts kissing up his jaw as his hand gets tighter, until he's effectively stroking his cock through his underwear.

Marcel's got this way of sending strong pulls of pleasure through him, seemingly in his stomach, until he's throwing his head back a bit and giving him space to bite at his neck teasingly. He also has this way of making Louis so hard and horny that only in minutes he's leaking precum a bit and getting a wet patch on the front of his underwear.

This time he only realizes when Marcel soothingly thumbs the head of his cock, the slit of it, and mutters in what sounds like contemplation, "You're leaking already."

"Fuck, fuck-" Louis swears, frantically getting a hand around Marcel's waist to press him all against him and kiss him hard, "Can you not? I'm trying not to die here."

Marcel chuckles, bites at Louis' bottom lip teasingly, "Sorry. It's just - really hot."

"Not as much as you, for sure." he says without hesitation, "We should take this to the bedroom, though."

"It's too far." Marcel complains, gripping at him.

Louis chuckles. "Lube and condoms are over there - we need these. Also, there's no way I'm taking your virginity on the sofa."

Marcel grumbles, but he gets up and starts making his way to Louis' room, Louis following suit behind him and playfully giving his ass a smack. Marcel yelps, clutching at his ass and giving him a look, to which Louis only answers with a smirk.

They get to the room, and Marcel lays down on the bed as Louis take the lube and a condom from his bedside table, putting it next to Marcel. This one eyes it, a bit warily.

"If you're thinking of backing off, you just say it and it'll all be fine, okay?" Louis reminds him, and Marcel only shakes his head.

"No, I'm just a bit apprehensive." he states, blushing slightly.

"Alright." Louis takes his hand in his, gives it a kiss, "Just remember - stop and it stops. But I promise I'll take good care of you. It's all going to be great."

"Yeah." Marcel breathes out. "I love you."

"Love you too." Louis gets back to giving his jaw a kiss, and then he's biting at his collarbone, trailing down until his lips find his nipple.

" _Oh_ no, Louis - gosh -" Marcel gasps, because it's how he reacts when things really make him come undone.

So Louis doesn't stop, just sucks and bites lightly, on the other one too, until they're all perky and pink, pretty and hot. Marcel's chest lifts heavily with each breath; he's all shaky when Louis takes his underwear off, carefully, letting Marcel's cock bump against his tummy with how hard he is. It's all pretty and pink, too - which seems to be the best words to describe Marcel - pretty and pink.

"All pretty and pink, you are." Louis tells him, and bites his lip when Marcel whines in response. "So beautiful."

"You are, too." Marcel tells him, with some difficulty.

"Thank you, babe." he says simply, and then he's doing it again, on his stomach this time - biting, sucking, kissing - making Marcel's cock twitch with how Louis' teasing by ignoring his prick. Then he gets lower to bite on his inner thighs, which already taste a bit salty from sweat.

Taking Marcel's cock in hand to jerk it lightly, he asks, "Would you let me try something we haven't done yet?"

"Uh, I guess-" Marcel answers, confusion evident in his voice. "Nothing too - too weird, though, right?"

"No, of course not. Just something that should feel good."

And when Marcel nods shyly, Louis makes him spread and bend his legs, until it's all easy for him to caress Marcel's ass cheeks, just where he can part them, and reveal his hole, lightly thumbing it so that Marcel moans and unconsciously tries to close his legs. Louis doesn't let him though, gets a hand on his clammy thigh to keep him spread open, and then he's down again, this time to get his tongue flat against Marcel's hole.

"Oh, my-" is Marcel's immediate reaction, twisting in Louis' grip. "Louis, _what_?"

"Shush, it's fine." Louis tries to soothe him.

"How? You can't - that's - kind of disgusting?" he protests, but it sounds more like a question than anything.

"It's not. You said you made sure to be very clean, right?"

"Yes, I did." Marcel blushes heavily, lightly trying to get Louis back up, and Louis lets him.

"Then why would it be disgusting?"

"I - I guess it's not, it's just-" Marcel pauses, at a loss for words, and lets out a shaky sigh.

"Please let me try." Louis tries, pouting. "It's all fine, lots of people do it. And you'll feel really good, and I really wanna and - yeah. Just see if you like it, okay?"

"Gosh." Marcel hides behind his hands. "Yes, alright."

"Stop and it stops, remember?"

"Yes." he says, and this time he stops hiding to nod with more conviction.

And so Louis goes down again; licks him, lightly at first, then actually goes for it, tongue flat against him. He's humming through it all, loves doing it, already has done it in the past but he loves it even more with Marcel, such a sweet boy letting Louis eats his ass with passion. He keeps licking around the flesh, until he's got him all wet and Marcel's thighs are clenching tightly around Louis'  head, shaky and hot, moaning helplessly, and fuck - Louis knew that would be amazing. He knew Marcel would love that. And even more as he actually grips at the meat of Marcel's thighs and sucks shamelessly around the skin of Marcel's hole, making his hips jump up a bit.

"Ah - gosh,  _oh_ \- that's, that feels -" Marcel pants out, stops a second to whimper helplessly, "feels really great-"

Louis only hums against him in some kind of answer, but he's not stopping, especially with Marcel's reactions; he just keeps on teasing his entrance and sucking harshly, pressing and circling, going hungry and sloppy for it. When he does stop to catch his own breath Marcel's almost dripping down there and Louis can only swear when seeing it, and again when he checks Marcel's appearance. He's gone all red, sweat making his hair stick to his face, breathing harshly, eyes gaining focus little by little - but upon seeing him Louis realizes that he's very much in the same state, if not worse with how his mouth is coated with his own saliva.

Licking his lips, he asks cheekily, "So. Good?"

"Amazing," is Marcel's immediate answer, "That was - yeah. Amazing."

"I'm glad." Louis smiles at him until he does too, looking a bit incredulous with how casual Louis is acting. "Can I start opening you up?"

Marcel hides again in his own arms at that, but still whispers, "Yes."

Louis takes the lube and opens it, the bottle already used what with all the times they've done that before. It's not going to be the hardest part, really, because Marcel is getting quite used to it. But now, with the knowledge that he's actually opening him up for Louis' cock - that makes it different, important, a bit nerve-wracking - a bit enticing.

When he's got his fingers dripping with lube, he presses one against Marcel's hole, watching as he tenses up just for a second before relaxing easily. Resting his head against Marcel's thigh, he watches as his finger enters him slowly, the skin tight around it but easily letting it in. When it's all the way in, Marcel breathes out lightly, and Louis can't help but smile to himself.

After a few back and forth of his finger, he gets more lube as he goes for two, wanting it to be nice, slick and easy, to make sure Marcel enjoys that. First times can be complicated - well, especially when it's first time taking it up the ass - but there's no way Louis isn't making it good for him. So he's quite content with himself when he gets the tip of them in Marcel and the skin around is already glistening with lube - and spit.

It's a bit harder to get two fingers in him, so when he manages it, he checks in on Marcel, "You good?"

"Yes." he says, wincing a bit, "Just uncomfortable."

"Alright, baby. Don't worry, it'll just be for a moment."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine." he smiles up at him, eyes telling him so much more than that, and Louis can't believe he's feeling horny and fond at the same time, just tries to act on both, kissing his knee tenderly as he begins scissoring his fingers gently.

Marcel is quite relaxed, knowing how much easier it makes it all, so Louis can already fuck his fingers into him, slow but deep, getting small groans out of him. His cock is still hard against his stomach, all red and pretty, and Louis goes on to suck on his balls for a moment as he gets a bit faster with his fingers.

Then he's licking at the skin around them, trying to fit his tongue in as well, and he doesn't think he's ever heard Marcel let out such a whine before. The boy twists like he wants to get away from it all, but grips at his hair to get Louis' face flush against his ass, and for a second Louis think he's going to come in his own boxers, just from the greedy way Marcel's basically making him eat his ass. His mind is flashing with images of him riding Louis' face intently - and god knows Louis would just take it with great pleasure.

He's now able to fuck his fingers faster into him, the tip of his tongue fucking him as well, and everything is so wet, everything is so hot, even more so with how Marcel is mindlessly gasping and whining, "Oh - _oh_ , dear me - Louis - ah, ah, _ah_ \- so good -"

"D'you think I can add another one?" he asks, soft but horny out of his mind. His stomach is tight with desire, his cock still leaking in his boxers.

"Yes - yes you can. Please do."

Kissing at Marcel's tip lovingly, he goes on to add a third finger, slow, deliberate, knowing that it's always the hardest one to take. When the tip of his finger is in, Marcel tenses as he hisses a bit, and Louis is quick to take his cock in hand, hoping to distract him from the stretch.

After a few seconds, he notices how Marcel's looking at him intently, like he's lost in thoughts. "You okay?" he asks him, still slowly inserting more of his finger.

"Yeah. Just wondering -" he pauses, but Louis lifts his eyebrows at him, prompting him to continue, so he goes on, "I'm wondering if you've ever - you know - been the one to- hm."

"Been the one bottoming?" Louis smiles at Marcel's difficulty to put it into words.

"Yeah." Marcel bites his lip in anticipation.

"I have." he answers easily, and Marcel looks up at him, surprised. "Just a few times, but also when just masturbating."

"Oh." is all Marcel manages to say, a blush creeping down his neck.

Louis chuckles, asks cheekily, "Is that a good mental image?"

"Yeah." Marcel whispers, something like a moan coming out of him with how Louis is still jerking him, and now almost knuckles deep in him. "Do you like it though?"

"Yes, I do. Quite a lot, actually. Both topping and bottoming are super enjoyable if you do it correctly - it's really different, but awesome all the same."

He smirks as he can see Marcel licking his lips, seemingly picturing things. Louis starts fucking his fingers in and out, slow and careful, but getting confident as Marcel only relaxes more and more, and he takes the occasion to say, "Don't worry, you'll get to fuck me soon."

"Huh?" Marcel looks up, wide eyes and mouth slightly apart.

"Yeah." Louis says, a bit cocky, "I'll open myself up for you. And then you'll slide your cock right inside of me - as deep as possible, as deep as you want."

"Oh, god - Louis -"

"I'm sure you'll make me see stars, hm? And I'll ride you so good you won't know what to do of it. You'll just lay there and let me fuck myself on that pretty cock, unable to even thrust up."

He starts thrusting his fingers in quickly, bumping into Marcel's prostate every now and then, the boy pushing down into it, whining as Louis talks dirty to him and keeps a hand on his cock, teasing the head as it leaks precum.

"How's that sound, babe?"

"Good - so good, please -" Marcel lets out something that sounds like a sob, and Louis swears under his breath, "Can you - will you fuck me, now? I'm - I'm so close already -"

Slowing down a bit at that, he releases Marcel's cock, asks in a serious, low tone, "You sure? There's no need to rush-"

"Yes! I'm sure, come on! I don't want to come too early or it'll - it'll be wasted."

"It wouldn't." Louis shakes his head, leans down to give him a peck, "But if you're sure then - okay, let's try."

In seconds, he's got his boxers off, a condom on and the lube in hand. Carefully, he opens it and gets it all over his cock, moaning out at the short friction he was craving, and he makes eye contact with Marcel while making sure to get as much lube as possible on Marcel's hole, trying to soothe him with just a look, and Marcel bites his lip, like he understands and is trying to relax.

"I want you to tell me if it hurts, and stop me whenever you feel like it's too much, Marcel. Okay, love?" he says, and Marcel simply nods.

They go a bit quiet as Louis gets closer, until the tip of his cock bumps and slides against Marcel's ass with how slippery it all is. Taking his cock in hand, he gets it against Marcel's hole, resting the head there and feeling Marcel tense up and emit a small sound.

"All good, baby?" Louis asks, making them both wait by only stroking his cock over Marcel's entrance.

"Oh- yeah-" he pants, gripping at Louis' upper arm where he's supporting himself.

But Louis just keeps on teasing, dragging the tip of his cock against him, slick and hot, making himself breath harshly. He loves the slide of it, the idea that if he pushes - just a little - just a tiny bit, he'll start entering him, getting his cock inside - and _fuck_. Marcel's hand gets tight though, and Louis realizes he's whining underneath him, a leg going around his waist to subtly try and get him closer, letting him know he's waiting for Louis to actually get on with it.

"Impatient?" Louis teases, smiling up at him.

Marcel flushes, licking his lips subconsciously. "Stop teasing - please."

"Okay, sweet boy." he says, low and gentle, and with that he changes position so that he can keep his cock in hand, and take Marcel's hand in his other. They grip tightly, making intense eye contact once more as Louis actually starts pushing in, careful as the tip gets it, both of them gasping with the sensation, and Louis releases his cock to grab at Marcel's hip.

It's a slow, gentle process as he gets inside Marcel, little by little, pausing when the boy whines in pain, caressing him gently when he tenses, letting him know how good he feels already. He makes sure Marcel stays hard, and by the time he's completely in, they're both sweaty, glistening under the bedroom lightning, taking time to breathe for a bit as they look at each other. They're so suddenly dumbfounded that they chuckle lightly, and Louis leans in to kiss him, Marcel taking his face in both hands with clear emotion.

"How are you?" Louis asks him, all quiet and soft.

"Good." Marcel says, nodding. "It doesn't really hurt."

Louis smiles, satisfied, "See - it was worth the wait, worth it to get you used to it all. Now I'm sure I'm only going to give you pleasure, hm?"

Smiling up at him, Marcel kisses him once more, before looking down at where they're connected, Louis' hips flush against his ass. Gripping at Marcel's hips and stroking them with his thumbs, he starts pulling out again, careful but not worried, as Marcel stays calm and doesn't stop him. Then he's pushing back in, both of them moaning and realizing that this is it now - they're actually doing it, it's happening.

"Fuck-" Louis laughs like he can't believe it - and he almost can't.

"Yeah." Marcel agrees. "That's - you're in me. I - ah. Gosh."

"I really am. And you feel - amazing. Fucking amazing." he's panting slightly, his thrusts getting easier, still slow but his movements are smooth, the lube helping a lot as little by little, Louis can pick up the pace, until he's fallen into a rhythm.

He's actually fucking Marcel now - making love to him, too. There are no words to describe it, how good it feels, both sexually and emotionally. Marcel's tight around him, so tight and hot and wet, that he almost moans with every thrust inside. But it's also his own chest that's tight, with how his feelings are at a high right now - he's in love, they're in love and they're making love and this is so different from any time Louis ever had sex before. This is _different_. Because it's love.

And every time he looks up at Marcel it's like he's hit with the feelings over and over, because the boy's so handsome, and Louis is so lucky to have him here right now, to have him in his life - trusting him, loving him, wanting him. His lips are so rosy, so kissable, his body so pretty, all curves and pale skin - and the way he looks at Louis almost makes him want to cry. _I'm loved_ , is what Louis keeps thinking. This is different.

All along he's hyper aware of all of Marcel's noises, the way his body reacts, what he says, and it's all so hot that he has to stop moving at times, in case he comes too early. Each time, Marcel asks him if he's okay, and Louis only breathes out with a smile, ' _of course I am, you're perfect'_. Then he's moving again, and at some point he's able to go faster - harder, too, gradually but so much so that there are sudden sounds of skin slapping against skin, and Marcel's whines and moans are constant by then.

It's a lot of cute, hot, little ' _uh, uh, uh_ ''s, and Louis answers them with moans of his own, but really there's just something about Marcel's pleasure, about watching him moaning harshly, his cock leaking against his stomach, his thighs quivering a bit when Louis gets as deep as possible and pauses there.

"Think I got your prostate." Louis whispers, not sure if Marcel hears him.

When he grinds down as if he could go any deeper, Marcel's whining, "Oh - oh, dear me - Louis that's - uh."

"Yeah?" Louis tries to mock him for his lack of coherence, but he's breathless himself, and there's a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his face, so really it's not credible at all.

"Yes." Marcel answers, not picking up on the sarcasm with how gone he is, "It's - so intense, so good, your cock is - it's-"

It doesn't seem like he's going to say a lot more than that, so Louis resumes his fucking, carefully aiming for Marcel's prostate with every thrust, letting the sounds build up again, as well as the tension in his stomach. He's able to move so easily - Marcel's so good, his body open to him, letting him thrust hard in him, in such a tight a little hole now snug around his cock.

This is crazy - it's hot, almost too much, but addictive, and when he once again feels on the edge he quickly takes Marcel's cock in his, who cries out at the unexpected pleasure. He jerks him off as fast as he can, pulling the skin up and down and watching as precum keeps slipping down, until Marcel tenses and twists, and Louis bottoms out as Marcel comes, with desperate whines and pleas, come shooting out of his cock as it pulses. He gets really fucking _tight_ with the high overtaking him, and Louis hisses at the pain-pleasure sensation it makes him feel, but doesn't move so that Marcel can ride it out as much as possible.

Once his orgasm begins to fade, he's gripping at Louis' arms, panting and whining like he's still lost to the pleasure, but his stomach his painted white and he's relaxing around him again.

"You're beautiful." Louis says, kissing him desperately. "So beautiful, and amazing - and god, can I, like, keep going, just a bit until I-"

And Marcel's already nodding with no hesitation, so Louis immediately starts fucking him again, careful not to go too deep and hit his prostate because he knows how overstimulating it is. It only takes a few seconds really, Marcel coaxing him into it with sweet whispers and quiet little moans, the amazing feeling of his hole around him, the sight Marcel makes - and then he's tensing up, too, giving a pained, long ' _ahh_ ' as he comes inside the condom and tightens his hold on Marcel's hips.

When he comes down from it, he gets out of Marcel, takes the condom off and just waits for a moment as he takes his breath, Marcel caressing his arms.

"You good?" Marcel asks, serious and sweet.

"Yeah - god yes." Louis raises his eyebrows at him in astonishment, kissing lightly at Marcel's clammy knee. "What about you? How was it for you?"

"It was amazing." he says, looking up dreamily and smiling before he's looking directly at him again. "Thank you. For being with me, and for making this so good."

"I couldn't dream of making it anything but that." he says, and he lets himself lie next to him, so that he can kiss him easily and whispers, "I want to give you the best. Nothing but the best."

"Yeah?" Marcel smiles, looking giddy with it all.

"Yeah. Just because you're you."

"Well-" he starts, stroking Louis' cheek, "You do give me the best. Of course you do - because you're you."

 

 

 

 

 

And so it's done. And more than ever, it gives them a feeling of special privacy together, something that links them both and makes them act like they're sharing a secret. A secret full of love and lust, and lots of experiments. Sexual ones, of course.

But it also makes them feel so serious. Like it's going to make them last forever. It's them now - for as long as possible, as long as they want, and right now they want it all.

They meet each other's parents. Louis' mom, first, because it's easy for him to tell her he's met someone who's not a girl. His mom has known for years now that he's bisexual, and she never had any problems with it. The only different thing is that Louis told her about being with someone only two times before, and both were girls. So it's the first guy he's really serious with. But she lights up when he tells her on facetime, and at some point she comes over to visit, and so she meets Marcel. He's super shy and extra polite with her, but she loves him, tells Louis she never thought he'd go for such a proper, nice guy (which Louis doesn't know how to take), but that Marcel's a sweetheart, pretty and smart, and she hopes it will last. Louis can only agree with it all.

Meeting Marcel's parents is a bit more complicated.

They don't know that their son sometimes is romantically interested in guys. Marcel's education was quite strict; very traditional, and a bit religious. Not enough to force Marcel into religion, but enough to be very heteronormative and not always that open about sexuality and stuff. Marcel says they're very nice, and that they were never rude when talking about homosexuality, but still uncomfortable and not really understanding that it can't be helped.

So when Marcel told them he did not believe in God, it took some time for them to get over it, even though they didn't get aggressive. And when Marcel started having not-so-heterosexual thoughts about boys in high school, he hid it, both from everyone he knew and from himself. He never dated anyone anyway, but he still got pretty afraid of it, and of what his parents would think if they knew.

He accepted it in college, could say it to himself without shame, and think about it without fear. But he kept it a secret from his parents, and was relieved, in a way, that he never actually had anyone to tell them about.

Until Louis.

And now, months into their relationship, Marcel tells him he wants him to meet his parents. Louis' nervous, but also so happy, because Marcel explains everything to him, and says how he now wants to risk it - for him, for Louis. Because he wants to have an actual, official relationship and he doesn't think it can be the case if his parents don't know about it.

Marcel's completely on edge when he calls his parents and tells them there's someone special he wants them to meet. Louis holds onto his hand tightly all along, and gives him a big loving hug afterwards, and Marcel smiles warmly even though his eyes are filled up with tears. He didn't say the person's a boy, because he's hoping it'll be easier for them to like Louis if they just _have_ to see him. And he doesn't say how that person is known world-wide either - firstly because they don't know about 1D, and also because it's a conversation he wants to keep for later.

Louis is okay with it all, with everything, because he wants to try and see how it goes and give his best impression. This isn't something that ever happened to him, having to deal with parents who possibly could not be accepting, but he's going to do it. Because he's in love, of course he's going to do it.

And so two weeks later they're getting ready for a dinner with Marcel's parents, at their house, and when Louis tries to look super classy and sophisticated, Marcel stops him.

"Please don't." he says, taking a vest from Louis' hands. "I'm not having you meet them if you can't be yourself. I want _you_ to meet them - you and only you."

Louis only nods, smiling at him, and gets back into jeans and a casual shirt, while Marcel just goes for his usual pants and suspenders, and Louis feels lighter when seeing that it really is them - just them, and they don't need to try and be different. Even for Marcel's parents.

When they get here, they step out of Louis' car, in front of a nice house with a small garden, and they stop for a second as Marcel lets out a nervous sigh.

"Take a deep breath." Louis tells him, and Marcel does. "It's still time to go back, if you want to - you don't have to do it."

"No. But I want to." Marcel assures, and kisses him quickly. "Now let's do it."

They silently walk to the front door, where Marcel gives him a final look, like he's looking for something there - something in Louis that makes him finally knock on the door, with little hesitation. It's only a few seconds before the door opens on a woman, looking in her sixties, quite classy and with nice features that makes Louis feel like there's no way she can be a bad person. She lights up when she sees Marcel, and surprise is evident on her face when she looks at Louis, but she doesn't immediately comment on it.

"Marcel, honey, hi!" she greets pleasingly, "Finally here - we were getting impatient."

"Hi, mom." Marcel says, and Louis smiles a bit at the exchange, "We're not late, though, are we?"

"No, no! Perfectly on time, as always." she immediately reassures, "But it's been months since you've come here, so, you know how we get."

"Yeah, I know." he smiles sweetly at her.

Inevitably, Marcel's mother looks at Louis with an intrigued expression, "And hi, gentleman. Sorry, I was not expecting - you didn't say you would bring a friend, Marcel. Who is that?"

It's almost indistinguishable, but Louis still notices how Marcel's cheeks go a little pink as he avoids the question, "Hm, are you not going to let us in? Where's dad?"

"Oh, yes-" she answers, stepping aside with a frown, "Of course, just - your father's in the kitchen, go on."

They go in, carefully taking off their coats to hang them on a coat hanger, and Louis can immediately see the traditional side of the family Marcel told him about. This is the cliché version of an old house, with wooden furniture and various paintings on the walls - but it looks pretty anyway.

He follows Marcel into the kitchen, where Marcel's father turns to them and greets his son, a bit formally, with a handshake that he then gives to Louis, eyes questioning, but his confusion better hidden than Marcel's mother's. He gives Louis the same impression as his wife, but Louis keeps a clear head, just in case this turns out wrong.

It's just a few seconds before a slight silence takes over the room, and everyone is deeply aware that there's something needing to be said - something about why Marcel has a _friend_ with him, when his parents expected him to bring a _girlfriend_. Suddenly, Louis can feel his stomach tightening with nerves, and it's worse when he can see Marcel's hand shaking a bit as he readjusts his glasses. Louis wants to reach over and kiss the worry away - but that'll be for later.

"So, uh -" Marcel starts saying, and his voice sounds unsure, which makes him chuckle ironically, "I guess you're wondering why I brought Louis here."

"You did say you would be bringing along your girlfriend, so, yes, it's a bit confusing." his mom says, his dad eyeing them quietly.

Marcel looks down at the floor, adjusting his glasses again - uselessly, just from nerves. "That's - not exactly what I said."

It's a simple sentence, but from the way Marcel's dad suddenly looks Louis in the eyes, Louis gets the feeling he's understood already. Marcel's mum, though, looks even more confused, taking a step towards Marcel like it'll help her get what he's saying.

"I don't understand, Marcel. What did you say, then?"

"I said - I said that I wanted you and Dad to meet someone special to me." Marcel states, voice shaky and cheeks red, still looking down.

"Okay? Well, that's-" suddenly, she stops, her frown disappearing as she looks at Louis with her mouth open in shock. "Oh! Oh, you're - that's - oh, God. Marcel, what?"

"Yeah." he says, shrugging even though everyone can tell it's not genuine. "I'm - Louis is that special someone. We're - together."

"Are you homosexual?" his mom only asks, face and voice full of pain as if that very thought is hurting her.

"No- I'm- I don't know what I am. Not yet." he answers, and then he looks at Louis with a trying little smile, and Louis gives him a genuine one in hope that it'll soothe him a bit. "I just know that I'm in love with Louis."

Louis' heart misses a beat at that. It's not like he didn't know - they've said it lots to each other. But it's so official now, it's said in front of other people, it's a thing - a fact. And that in itself is another thing all together.

Marcel's mum sits down at the table, letting out a shaky sigh as a hand covers her mouth. Leant against the kitchen counter, Marcel's dad is still quiet, lost in thought as he stares at the kitchen ground.

"How long?" her mother asks, and they all realize she's began crying. "How long have you been having homosexual thoughts?"

At that, Marcel flushes, taken aback. "I - I'm not sure. A long time - years now."

"Oh, gosh." she lets out, and then she's sobbing.

"No mom-" Marcel starts, and his eyes are filling out with tears, too, as he gets closer to his mom. "Please don't cry - I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It's - it's just who I am."

"Honey, no." she says, opening her arms so that Marcel can lean down and hug her tightly, "I know. It's okay. I'm just so - surprised. It must have been so hard for you. I heard so many things about homosexual people and how bad it can be for them."

"It can be, but - it's fine. I'm fine. I'm happy, _so_ happy with Louis. I was just worried what you would think because I know it's not supported by the religion."

"It's not. I'm not - I don't think I can support it, either." she leans away from him, wiping away her own tears.

Marcel takes a step back, once again looking hurt, and she's quick to say, "But I can support _you_. Because - you're my son. And my baby. And I love you, _so much_. I don't understand why you are like that - I don't know what to make of it. But I love you and I want you to be happy."

"And you wouldn't be happy if we were to judge you and reject you because of that."

It's Marcel's dad who suddenly spoke up. Now looking right at his son, he seems determined, sure of himself, and Marcel gives him a shaky smile. His dad walks close to him.

"So we're not going to do that. We're going to accept and learn." he says, and then he's opening his arms, muttering, "Come here, son."

Marcel is quick to fall into his embrace, and then he's crying, and his mom joins them, also crying. Louis is left to watch as they hug and slowly calm down, but his heart feels ready to burst with how happy he is - because Marcel wanted him here to see this, because they can be together without worry - because Marcel's going to be so happy. And that alone is enough to make Louis happy.

Once they all stopped crying, they slowly get back to normal; breaking the hug, wiping away their tears, smiling lightly. Well, for Marcel, that would be smiling widely. He looks at Louis, and they grin at each other, and immediately Marcel is on him, hugging him for a few seconds even as his parents look away from it. They don't comment on it, though, so it's all good.

"Shall we get to the living room? The table is all set, and dinner won't take long, so - we should all go sit and learn about each other. Right?" Marcel's mom tells them, politely smiling at Louis.

"I think we shall, yes." he smiles back, and so they all get to the living room table and take their places.

The rest of the night is a little more blurry to Louis - just a lot of questions from everyone, at everyone, polite laughs and careful stares. They ask Louis what he does for a living, and explaining it to them is quite entertaining - they look shocked, and impressed, even though Louis' pretty sure they would _not_ be listening to 1D even though if they knew it. It's alright though, because they soon get over it, and treat him normally - which Louis couldn't be more thankful for.

A few times during the night, Louis catches Marcel looking at him with enamoured eyes and a gentle grin, and Louis, admittedly, can feel his face flush as he smiles back bashfully. They're gone for each other.

It's amazing.

They leave the house feeling a bit ecstatic, Marcel telling him he couldn't be happier - that his dad hadn't been like that in years, hadn't taken him in his arms for so long, and once they get back to Louis', he's still smiling dreamily.

He kisses Louis with evident emotion, and Louis hugs him tightly as he answers the passionate kiss.

Love feels good.

 

 

 

 

 

Louis supposes it's that evening that finally makes him do it. He's been thinking about it since they first went all the way, and now he's finally doing it, three days after the night at Marcel's parents'.

Tonight Marcel's coming over. And tonight Louis is taking it up the ass.

Yep.

Not that fucking Marcel doesn't satisfy him - because it _really_ fucking does, and they did it a few times since that first time. But he's talked about it, and Marcel's reactions were quite enthusiastic, and it's been a long time since Louis got fucked, and now he wants to - with Marcel.

Everything feels so much better with him, and he knows that will be no exception.

So he's on his bed, a few hours before Marcel should arrive, stark naked, a dildo and a bottle of lube next to him. Lightly, he begins tracing circles around his nipples, before toying with them as he bites at his own lip, all quiet and calm.

He's no stranger to anal stuff, that's for sure. But it's been a long time since he even played with himself, so if he wants Marcel to fuck him tonight, he's got to do this. Because if he doesn't it'll be long, and difficult, for Marcel to prepare him - and Louis doesn't want that, wants it to be nice and easy for Marcel to just get his cock in and experience what it's like to sink into someone.

Louis is going to rock his world. That's a promise he's making to himself.

When his cock begins to stir from his own thoughts and touch, he takes it in hand, without hesitation, just jerking a few times until he's grown into his hand and is completely hard.

He doesn't wait too long then, only until he's panting from the jerking off and precum starts sliding down his cock, and then he's taking the bottle of lube, pouring it on his fingers, parting his legs widely and going to town.

It's a slow process, and he thinks a few times that maybe this won't do, maybe he should try progressively getting used to it again, like they did for Marcel, because it's not an easy stretch and it aches a bit. But he thinks about riding Marcel's cock like a pro, and that gives him determination.

He's not one to just give up - even when it only concerns sex.

So he doesn't; he just keeps going, gentle with himself and using a lot of lube, until three fingers in doesn't hurt too much. He's glad he started that hours before Marcel had to be there, because fuck, that took more time than he even expected. But it's worth it though, because as he carefully pushes his fingers in again and again, he's finally able to take the dildo, smothering it with lube and pushing it into himself with confidence.

It feels great. He almost can't believe he didn't do that in so long, but then again his brain has been occupied by Marcel for months. This sounds stupid and cheesy, but really there couldn't be anything else as to why he's deprived himself of that feeling of being _full_ , even though right now it's just from a fake cock. Though the best thing about using a toy is that it's the only way he can actually fuck himself, skin tight around it, as he pushes deeper and deeper, until his hips jerk up off the bed when he hits his prostate dead on and a moan makes his way out of his mouth.

When he starts getting really into it, bucking back down on the toy, asshole loose and cock bumping against his stomach, he figures this is the time to stop. It wasn't about jerking off before Marcel arrived, just about getting himself ready so that he could get off _with Marcel_. So he reluctantly slows down, stops his hand movements entirely to carefully take the toy out. He's nice and loose then, satisfied and sure that tonight's going to be _amazing_.

As he tidies everything up and gets his clothes back on, he's buzzing from excitement. He's got issues, he knows that - but he can't help it if feeling like he's going to fuck Marcel's brains out gets him off.

It's hot as fuck.

 

 

 

 

Marcel gets here about an hour later, and Louis pretends he doesn't know what he's talking about when Marcel asks why he greeted him with such a languid kiss. He's a bit eager, of course, but seeing Marcel in his big-ass glasses, suspenders and innocent eyes, that makes it a lot worse.

He's eye-fucking him the whole time. He's aware of it, and Marcel seems to be too, if the way he gets flustered every two minutes is any indicator. But that's not stopping Louis. He's a man on a mission.

They eat a home-made dinner during which Louis fakes being unaware of how his knees keep bumping into Marcel's, or how he licks his lips almost every time they make eye-contact. Each time, Marcel is quick to look down at his plate, cheeks red as he readjusts his glasses. Louis almost lets out a giggle after the third time.

It's when they finish and Marcel asks if they should watch a movie that Louis raises his eyebrows at him.

"Really?" he says, unimpressed. "Don't tell me you didn't see through all of this."

Marcel looks down at his hands, stuttering, "Uh - well. I guess I thought about it-"

"Yeah, I bet you did." Louis snorts slightly, leaning towards him to share a promising look with him. "Don't pretend that wasn't all you had in mind, too. I know once we get into it how horny you can be. And how much you love being a dirty little thing."

" _Louis!_ " Marcel shouts-whispers, looking close to choking on his own spit.

" _Marcel!_ " is Louis' mocking, teasing answer.

Marcel just gives him a glare and looks down at his lap, quiet with red cheeks. So Louis gets up from his chair and goes to Marcel's side, sliding his hand down his upper arm as he sits on Marcel's lap, this one looking up at him with wide eyes.

"C'mon, baby." Louis says, as seductively as he can, and goes to whisper in his ear, "I wanna do something different tonight."

He can feel Marcel's hand lightly resting on his hips as he stutters, "What - what do you mean - different?"

"Tonight I want you to fuck me." he mutters, trying to contain a smirk.

Marcel's hands instantly grip his hips tighter, voice trembling as he breathes out, " _Oh_ -"

"And I'm all ready for you." Louis adds, licking at his lips as he leans away to look Marcel in the eye, "Just have to get your fingers in me beforehand - just a bit, because I already did that earlier."

"You did?" Marcel asks, weakly.

"Yeah." he trails a hand over Marcel's chest, over his stomach, until it's close to his lap, "So what do you say we take this to the bedroom?"

"Yes, please." Marcel immediately answers, closing his eyes a second.

"Up you get, then." Louis mutters, getting off his lap while letting his hand grab at Marcel's cock for a second, this one making a sound like a kicked puppy in response and Louis chuckles at him, before hurrying him towards the bedroom.

When they get to the room, Louis gets on the bed, lying back on his elbows as he stares, both seductively and mischievously, up at Marcel, who looks close to losing it already. It's still him, though, who actually gets on the bed too, between Louis' spread thighs, as he takes Louis' mouth for a harsh kiss that gives him a strong feeling of both nervousness and excitement.

In minutes, they hurriedly got each other's clothes off, kissing and caressing each other all along, Marcel's hands clammy and gripping sometimes a bit too tight at Louis, but Louis isn't complaining. They're both hard, bodies pressed together, and Louis' beginning to feel a bit light-headed with how much they _want_ , how hurried it all is, as if there wasn't enough time ahead for this. It's different from how they usually go at it, but it's just as great.

Getting the lube and a condom, Louis breaks the kiss to hand it to Marcel, who takes it with a nervous look. Trying to make him forget all his worries and inhibitions, Louis rolls the condom down onto Marcel's cock, and then lies down completely in front of him, his legs thrown wide open and his eyes inviting and seductive.

It does get Marcel to bite his lip as his cock twitches lightly, but when he opens the lube his hands are shaking a bit, and he caresses Louis' thigh gently when the lube's on his fingers.

"How - how should I-" he tries to ask, stuttering through his words.

"Just how you would do it to yourself, or how I would do it to you." Louis says, tending his arms to stroke his fingertips over Marcel's knees, between his own, "Except you're gonna realize that it's going to be super quick and easy."

Looking intrigued, probably wondering just _how_ easy it's going to be, Marcel finally pries Louis' cheeks open, taking in a harsh breath at the sight, and when he brushes over his hole Louis back down into it, so Marcel gets a first finger in. It slides in with no resistance, and Marcel's eyes go wide.

Transfixed, he immediately goes for a second finger, testing. It's basically as easy, and after a pleased sigh, Louis smiles smugly when Marcel looks back up at him with amazement.

"Told you." Louis mutters, voice low with lust. "I was just here a few hours ago, fucking myself on my own fingers."

"Louis- gosh." Marcel moans, sounding like he's suffering a bit.

"Yeah. It took time, but it got so good. I missed it. I love getting fucked, and I kept thinking about how _you_ were going to be the one fucking me, and that was even more promising."

Doubting himself a lot less, Marcel adds a third finger, and Louis moans at the light stretch it is this time. Slowing his movements down, Marcel still begins to fuck his fingers in and out, and Louis keeps talking between pants and groans.

"I wanted to be good, like, super _good_ for you - _ah_. Wanted you to be able to do just that - get your fingers in for a minute and - and then slide your cock right in, deep and nice; easy and slick because I was a horny fuck earlier and, _uh_ , wouldn't wait any longer before having your cock."

"Louis." Marcel whines, his three fingers knuckle-deep in Louis' ass. "Are you - can I?"

"Yes, baby." Louis licks his lips, getting Marcel to come closer until his cock presses against his cheeks. "Mm, c'mon. Fuck me good."

" _Oh_ \- yes, Louis, yes, want - please." he pants, fisting his cock desperately.

"No need to plead, babe, just take it, go ahead - don't get yourself too close to the edge now or this will be over much too soon."

"Yes, sorry, sorry-" Marcel says, guiding his cock against Louis' hole and letting out a loud moan as the head slides in easily. "Oh. Oh, that's - so good already."

Louis smiles at him as good as he can when he's also busy groaning his agreement. It's sweet when Marcel takes his hands in his, but Louis can pretty much just focus on the slide of Marcel's cock inside him. Like he predicted, it's easy, and Louis can't help but feel proud of himself with how loudly Marcel's panting and moaning. Admittedly, Louis also whines through all that first thrust in, the stretch pleasing and the _full_ feeling overwhelming.

"Okay, go on, give me a couple thrusts." Louis says, ordering him around a bit, shameless and impatient. "And then I'm going to ride you into next week."

Marcel nods eagerly at that, and then he's slowly giving another thrust, hesitant with how pent-up he is. Louis encourages him with a push of his legs around his waist, so Marcel goes on, a bit smoother and more confident every time he bottoms out to the sound of Louis' moans.

"Wait, just-" Louis suddenly pants, squirming until his hips are a bit higher and Marcel's keeping them up, "Now, c'mon, fuck me _deep._ "

He takes in Marcel's wide eyes, searching for confirmation on his face, the small trail of sweat going down his chest, his biceps working to hold Louis' hips, his own hips slowly working his cock out and back in again, pressing forward, going deep, steady, until he's balls deep in Louis. Then Louis squirms a bit again, just until -

"Ah, fuckfuck - _yes_ , just there." he whines out, sounding almost like he's complaining.

Marcel looks absolutely dumbfounded. "Was that - your prostate?"

"Yeah, yes - that's-"

"Good?" is the rhetoric question Marcel goes for, as he repeats his movements, pulling out and pushing back in.

"So good - don't hold back, just- _oh, yeah_!"

Louis' ordering around is cut off as Marcel immediately picks up his pace, and in seconds he's reduced to a moaning mess only. Marcel's fucking is a bit awkward, and has no rhythm altogether, but now that they've found how to make him fuck right into Louis' prostate, none of that matters. It's harsh, uneven thrusts that give him intense bursts of pleasure, his cock drooling against his stomach, Marcel's whimpers and his pained-looking face. It's the hot, all-consuming feeling in his tummy, the lust that took control of their bodies. And it's great.

It's so great that after just a few minutes he feels like he could come already, so he trails a hand down to Marcel's hips, half-heartedly choking out a command for him to stop. It takes one, two, three thrusts before Marcel does, his moaning slowly quieting as he pants, all sweaty from the effort it all was.

Lifting himself up on his elbows, Louis tells him, "Go sit against the headboard, baby."

And Marcel obeys without a second thought, pulling out of Louis and stumbling a bit from the eagerness. He sits and waits, his cock resting all hard against his stomach, eyes following Louis' every movement. Louis is very quick to go and sit on his lap, kissing him deeply as his ass rubs against Marcel's cock and they both sigh in pleasure.

Reaching behind himself to guide Marcel into him, he then puts his hands on Marcel's shoulders, trying to look over his own as he, slowly, sinks down onto his cock, letting it stretch him out and fill him up completely. Once he's completely seated, he sighs pleasingly, grinding down and chuckling at Marcel's choked off moan.

When he looks down at him and meets his gaze, Marcel looks completely helpless, all sweaty and red, beautiful with this already-fucked-out look and worshipping eyes that make Louis feel all tingly. His hands are clenching harshly at Louis' hips, and he seems close to losing control of his own body and mind. Quietly, Louis looks at him intensely, as he lifts back up, the skin of his hole clinging to Marcel's cock, and sits back on it, sliding in smoothly. Marcel whimpers.

"You good?" Louis asks in a whisper.

Marcel only nods desperately, so Louis rolls his hips around, not only to hear him moan out, but also to find his prostate again, and when he does he's quick to lift himself up before falling harshly back down, just at the right angle to hit it and make his cock twitch while pleasure rolls hotly deep in his tummy. Marcel's looking at every little inch of Louis' skin likes he wants to eat him right up, but also never move away and let Louis fuck himself on his cock as much and as hard as he wants.

Which would be a whole fricking lot, and quite frankly hard.

It gets into a frenzy in only a few minutes. One moment he's still testing the waters, riding Marcel slowly and enjoying his amazement, and right after he's bouncing on his cock, getting faster and rougher, as he _rides_ it and scratches at Marcel's shoulders. Marcel is weakly trying to meet him halfway, but mostly Louis' fucking himself like a champ, Marcel's hands on his ass only urging him on further.

It's quite dirty, desperate; slick sounds, moans and whimpers echo off the walls, along with the harsh slaps of Louis' ass hitting Marcel's hips; they're sweaty and moaning out encouragements and praises at each other, swearing too much every time they get close and have to slow down - just for a few seconds, before they're back to their fast, hungry pace.

Then Louis can't even control his hips, he's bouncing and harsh and not pausing even for a second, just going on because fuck, _fuck_ , his prostate is taking quite the pounding and his cock is leaking, and _shit_ \- his stomach keeps clenching up in pleasure, body and mind high on it, euphoric.

Marcel's moans are high-pitched, his mouth hanging open, "Ah- ah, _ah_ , Louis - gosh, how - you're so- so-"

" _Hnng_ \- fuck, so what, babe?" Louis pants out, keeping up his desperate bouncing, thighs beginning to ache.

"No, just-" he looks almost surprised that Louis picked up on that, "It's - you love it so much, that's-"

He pauses then, eyes clenching up as he hisses at a particularly deep bounce of Louis, and Louis chuckles when he understands what it's about.

"Hm? I'm so, _so_ \- so what?" he teases, finally slowing down a second to lean down and whisper in his ear, "So slutty? That what you mean?"

Marcel's hands are going to leave bruises on Louis' hips at this rate. " _Oh_ , no, fuck, I didn't mean - I-"

"Shush, it's fine. I know." he reassures, sliding a hand down Marcel's back as he slowly, deeply grinds down, "I am. I'm a bit of a slut - and I'm not ashamed of it. I love getting fucked, and especially by you, now."

"Oh," Marcel still looks embarrassed, but mostly relieved and absolutely turned out, "Well, that's - ah, _yeah_! Quite - uh - super hot."

"Good to know, hm?" Louis smirks at him. "I'm slutty, for sure. But don't forget how much you've been loving a good fuck lately - you're also quite slutty, Marcel."

Marcel looks sideways, shameful. "I - I guess so. But - it's just, like, that you always make it so good."

"Of course I do. I'm so glad I do. That's great, and right now's good, too, so. Call me slutty all you want, and I'll just keep riding you into the mattress."

"Yes, please." Marcel nods eagerly, licking his lips as he looks down at Louis' bobbing cock, linked to Marcel's stomach by a trail of precum.

So Louis leans back, supporting himself with his hands flat against the sheets, and he picks up his pace again, thighs shaking from the effort, his cock bobbing even more with the position and hitting his stomach every few thrusts, getting a moan out of himself every time. They dragged it out for a moment now, so it's not surprising that after a moment Louis finds himself close to the edge again, with Marcel all tense under him, eyes closed and looking super focused.

Louis chuckles. "Trying not to come?"

"I - yeah." Marcel nods, shameful as he opens his eyes and drinks into the sight of Louis. "I'm so close - you're so good, feel so good, so _tight_ -"

"Hush, hush," Louis whispers at him, and then he's making him lie down, getting his fingers on his nipples, "Go on. You can come now, baby. I'm close, too, so - just go ahead."

Marcel looks relieved as he allows himself to keep looking at Louis, who's back to his harsh and fast and deep bouncing, enjoying the way it feels to have Marcel looking up at him so reverently, to have him shaking a bit and whining from all the pleasure Louis' giving him -

And Marcel comes, gripping Louis' thighs hurriedly, as if they're his anchor during these intense sensations that take over him - he gets even more tense and shaky, moaning and whining uncontrollably, and Louis rides him through all his high, until Marcel's boneless on the bed, licking his lips as he stares at him through wet eyes. When he makes a pained noise and tries to stop Louis' hips from moving, Louis actually stops and just sits down, his cock deep in him.

"Touch me, c'mon-" Louis tells him, breathless as he grinds down a bit, Marcel whining softly, "Please, make me come."

"Yeah, yes. Of course." Marcel is quick to comply, getting a hand around Louis' cock, his other hand drawing small circles on his hip. He jerks him off, all slow and sensual, pleasingly dragging his foreskin up and down with the movements, but Louis' having none of that soft stuff.

He gets his own hand around Marcel's, urging him on, and then they're both touching Louis, faster and faster as Louis gets restless, hips moving into little circles, and with how oversensitive he looks, Marcel suddenly gets his other arm around Louis, to touch at his rim, where they're still connected - and Louis comes, too, the touch so unexpected that his orgasm takes him by surprise, and he jerks helplessly with the waves of pleasure that runs through him, groaning and cursing.

It slowly gets back to normal, and then he's looking down at their hands, both covered in Louis' cum; their sweaty bodies; trembling muscles; and he chuckles breathlessly.

"Well, that was something." he says, giving Marcel a peck.

This one keeps him from leaning away, giving him a deep, loving kiss, before looking up at him like he's impressed. " _That_ \- was amazing."

And Louis can only agree.

 

 

 

 

A few weeks later, they come to an evidence. They realize how when Marcel comes over, he's never in need of anything - not clothes, not toothbrushes, or even gel. He never forgets anything at his own apartment, because he already has everything he needs at Louis'. He now has no problem getting a snack in the refrigerator either, nor is he hesitant about taking a shower when he feels like it.

They realize Marcel's already feeling at home there.

So they come to an evidence, make the obvious decision. They decide Marcel should come live at Louis' - just keep whatever he wants to keep from his place, and then they'll make it fit here, find a place for everything - like he's found his own place in Louis' life, Louis tells him cheekily. They'll live here, together, always wake up in the same house (maybe not always in the same room, because they don't want to be entitled to that), make each other meals and stuff, and it'll be great.

They make the decision together, like they do for everything lately, and Marcel comes live at Louis' about two weeks later. It's a mess the first month, because Louis' lazy and Marcel keeps changing his mind about whether he wants his furniture here or there, whether he wants to keep an object or throw it away. But they don't care (mostly - except sometimes when they don't agree on the way they want the rooms to be arranged), they're patient, with each other and with themselves.

They take their time, listen and talk about everything, and another month later Marcel's actually _living_ here. It gets casual, easy and cosy - they're in love, they trust each other, and keep learning more about one another. By now, these are all facts. Their families and friends all support them and tell them how great they are together, how happy they are for them. And Louis and Marcel couldn't be happier with all the decisions they made so far.

 

 

 

Sometimes, when things go surprisingly well, love is hopeful, and sometimes it's also lucky. Sometimes it's happy, sometimes it's easy.

Louis believes that this time, love was all of these at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very comment-hungry like basically all day every day, so, yep :D especially considering i'm not used to writing so much smut lmao, so i hope that was alright and that you liked that xx

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make a writer's day, so please feel free to leave some :p
> 
> hope you all enjoyed xx (especially you resurrectdead hehe)


End file.
